


Texas Bad Boy

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowboy Dean, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Rodeo rider, Dean, has a bad reputation and it is up to Castiel Novak to clean up the cowboy's act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Such a Naughty Bad Boy

 

“That was a bee-u-ti-ful eight second ride by Dean Winchester. Give the boy a big round of applause.”

The announcer paused to let the crowd cheer on the lean cowboy, who was a fan favorite. The fans loved him for his prowess on the broncs and his good looks, but mainly they loved hearing the tabloid stories and the gossip around the circuit.

Winchester, who jumped off the bucking horse as soon as the buzzer sounded, stood in the middle of the arena, grinning broadly and tipping his hat to the crowd.

“Alright, Pretty Boy, get out of the arena so the next cowboy can ride.”

The cowboy did an elaborate bow to the announcer before running over to the gate area. The buckle bunnies waited just beyond the gates, calling his name, snapping pictures and making lewd comments. He stopped to sign a few autographs before heading towards his motor home.

The Winnebago was close to the arena, since he was a sponsored rider. His sponsors, Austin City Boots and Saddles, had given him a large motor home, painted with their logo. The motor home pulled a horse trailer and sitting next to that was cowboy’s 67 Impala.

He put the key in and noticed the door wasn’t locked. He groaned. He’d left his lovers before his ride and told them to lock up when they left. Since it was unlocked, either they’d forgotten to lock up or more likely, they were still inside. He’d had a great morning with the two, but now he was just tired.

As he suspected, when he entered the bedroom area, they were lying naked on his bed, legs and arms intertwined. “Hey, Dean, did you have a good ride?” Julie, or was it Judy, asked. She sat up and the sheet dropped to her waist.

“I did, thanks for asking. Now, I’m really worn out. You think y’all could come back later?”

“Come on, Cowboy. I just want another ride on the big cock of yours,” Mike, or was it Mark, said. He pulled back the sheet to show his erect cock.

“Damn.” Dean tossed his hat on the table and began unbuckling his chaps.

“Yee haw.” The girl got up on her knees and began fondling her breasts. Dean unsnapped his shirt and threw it on the floor. He’d gotten his zipper halfway down when the flash went off behind him. He spun around only to see his door swinging shut.

“Son of a bitch.”

***

Castiel Novak threw the tabloid onto his desk and sighed. “So, what do you want me to do about it?”

Balthazar stood at the window, his back to Castiel. “We have spent thousands of dollars on Winchester. He’s a crowd favorite and the commercials have increased our sales 65%. Everyone wants to wear the same brand of boots as Dean Winchester.”

Castiel sat silently, knowing his brother wasn’t done yet.

“All that being said, he apparently has forgotten that his contract with us has a morality clause.”

“You knew he was a snake when you picked him up,” Castiel said sarcastically.

The older man turned around to glare at his younger brother. “I am well aware you did not want Dean Winchester to be our spokesman.”

“He was a cocky little bastard before we signed him, now he’s a media nightmare. Damn it, Zar, he’s out of control. The last three sanctioned events, he’s been caught with his pants down.”

Castiel held up three fingers and touched the first one. “Cheyenne. He was caught with another male rider’s dick in his mouth in the governor’s private box. Boulder. He was caught in the arena after hours, doing some buckle bunny up against a barrel.” Castiel picked up the tabloid, “and now this.” He read the headline out loud. “Rodeo Cowboy, Dean Winchester, Having Affair with Two Texas A&M Cheerleaders.”

Castiel put the paper back down on his brother’s desk. “We should just terminate his contract.”

Balthazar shook his head. “No, I have a better plan. Winchester needs a handler to travel with him, to keep him on the straight and narrow.”

The younger man laughed. “And who are you going to get to do that? A babysitter. That’s rich, Zar.”

The older man sat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. He steepled his fingers and brought them up to his lips. His eyes met his brother’s.

“No…no…don’t even go there.” Castiel stood and paced the office.

“Castiel, just travel with him. Set up interviews, coach him. Unfortunately, we need him.”

“Can’t Gabe…”

Balthazar held up his hand to cut him off. “You know that Ruby is in her ninth month.”

“There are some days that I really hate being the youngest,” Castiel muttered.

***

The knock on Dean’s door at seven in the morning pissed the hung over cowboy off. “God dammit, who the fuck?” He whipped the door open ready to rip whoever dared to bother him a new asshole. He pulled up short.

The man standing outside the motor home was in a tailored suit, holding a briefcase.

“You some kind of lawyer or something?”

“No, Mr. Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak. May I come in?

Dean squinted his eyes against the early morning sun. “Novak…hey I know that name.”

“I would hope so, since my brothers and I have been paying your bills for the past six months. Now, could I come inside?”

“Sure, Babe.” Dean turned and sprawled onto the couch, his tight boxer briefs riding up his thighs.

“I would appreciate it if you put on some clothes before we get down to business.

“Hey now, Blue Eyes, you come to my home at the butt crack of dawn…you can at least let me be comfortable.”

“My name is Novak, please try to remember that Mr. Winchester. We have a few things to discuss concerning your contract with Austin City Boots and Saddles.”

Dean stared at him, slight smile on his face, green eyes hooded. “Okay, MR. Novak,” Dean emphasized the word mister, “what do you want to discuss?”

Castiel opened his briefcase and pulled out two copies of the contract. He handed one to Dean. Dean took it and put it beside him on the couch. He never took his eyes off Castiel.

“In Paragraph 13, Item 3, the contract clearly states that you, as a representative of Austin City, will hold yourself to the moral standards set forth…”

Dean burst out laughing.

Castiel stopped reading and stared at the other man. “Is there something funny, Mr. Winchester?”

“You came all the way from your fancy office in Austin to talk to me about morals. Morals. That is freakin’ hilarious.”

“I’m really glad you are amused.” Castiel felt his temper rising and he stood to tower over the other man. “You are a spoiled brat. You’ve gotten by your whole life on your looks and charm. You are one of the top bronc riders in the country and you use that to your advantage. You continuously fuck around with anything that moves. I have been given the distasteful task of being your babysitter for the next three months while you are on the PRC Circuit. You will keep your nose clean and your pants zipped or your contract will be terminated. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Winchester?”

“Crystal, Mr. Novak.” Dean did not move from his relaxed position on the couch.

Castiel rose and went to the door. “Beginning tomorrow, we will be traveling together. Please have this motor home cleaned before then. I will see you after your ride tomorrow.”

As he was stepping out the door, Castiel heard Dean say, “Damn, Novak, you’re kind of hot when you’re mad.”

Castiel slammed the door, but not before he heard Dean Winchester laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Adventures in Babysitting

Dean had another perfect ride, putting him in the number one position. He accepted his gold buckle from the PRC Chairman, stood for all the photo ops and signed dozens of autographs. He would have headed back to the motor home earlier, but he was avoiding the corporate stiff. 

Sam found his older brother surrounded by several pretty girls, all vying for his attention. His brother was his normal charming self and the ladies were eating it up. Sam shook his head and motioned to get Dean’s attention.

“Ladies, my darling little brother needs me.” A chorus of “don’t go” followed Dean away from the flock of girls.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. 

“Can’t a guy come see his brother before he heads off on tour?” Sam slung his arms over his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go grab some dinner.”

“Let me shower and change.” Dean led the way to the Winnebago. When he saw Castiel Novak leaning against the motor home, he winced. The excitement of seeing Sam made him forget about his new handler.

“Who is that?” 

“My new babysitter. He’s from Austin City Boots & Saddles.”

“Babysitter?”

“Yeah, apparently my contract has a morality clause and I’ve been a bad boy. I’ve been told that if I don’t behave, they’ll terminate my contract.”

“You can’t afford to lose that contract, Dean.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dean snapped. Just about every dime that Dean made was being eaten up by the nursing facility where their Uncle Bobby was staying. Bobby had raised the two boys after their mother died in a tragic fire. Their father was a mean drunk and ran off whenever he could, sometimes gone months at a time. Last year, Bobby had been hurt in a hunting accident that left him paralyzed. The medical bills were astronomical and with Sam still in college, all of it fell on Dean’s shoulders.

Castiel Novak straightened as the two men approached. “Mr. Winchester, your ride was over about an hour ago. I’ve been patiently waiting…”

“Thank you so much for your kind words of praise for my awesome ride, Mr. Novak,” Dean said sarcastically. Sam elbowed him in the ribs before stepping forward and holding out his hand.

“Sam Winchester. I’m Dean’s brother.”

Castiel gripped Sam’s hand. “Castiel Novak. I understand you are in the law school at Texas A&M. Very commendable.”

“Thank you.” Sam looked from Dean to Castiel, who were both staring at each other intently. When the silence became uncomfortable, he spoke again. “Dean and I were going to grab a bit to eat, would you like to join us?”

“NO!” Dean shouted. “I mean, no, Mr. Novak probably has other things he needs to be doing.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean before turning them to Sam. “Your brother is right, Sam, I need to unpack my belongings and catch up on some business correspondence. We are leaving for Casper, Wyoming tomorrow morning at seven. Please don’t keep Dean out very late.”

“Seven. Are you fucking nuts? We’ve got three days to get there. You can get your happy ass up at seven but I’ll get on the road when I’m good and ready.”

“Dean, not helping,” Sam whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Castiel just smiled. “We leave at seven, Mr. Winchester.”

***

For spite, Dean stayed out until the wee hours of the morning. Sam had gone back to the dorms around nine with a promise from Dean that he’d text and call when he could. Dean spent the remainder of his night drinking and flirting with anything that moved. Even though he had several offers for sex, he begged off. Sam’s lecture during dinner about biting the hand that feeds him was starting to sink in.

He stumbled into the motor home and felt his way to the king sized bed in the back. He quickly undressed and crawled under the covers. His leg brushed against warm flesh and he froze. Very carefully, he reached out a hand and laid a hand on a nice ass covered in silk. He slid it down and felt a thigh with downy hair covering it. Okay, so a man was in his bed or a very organic woman.

He pulled his hand back and fumbled around on the floor next to the bed for his cell phone. He pushed the button to light up the screen and shined it over the bed. 

Novak’s face was on the pillow. He pushed his phone under his pillow to black out the shine. Crap, what was he going to do? And why the hell was Novak in his bed? His last thought before drifting off was ‘fuck this, it’s my bed’.

Castiel woke up at six. It was his usual time, no need for an alarm when you’ve mastered your internal clock. Even on weekends and vacations, Castiel rose at the same time. He liked routine and consistency. Suddenly, Castiel became aware of a warm weight across is stomach and thighs. Eyes widening in alarm, he pulled off the sheet.

Dean Winchester lay next to him, one arm across Castiel’s belly and a nicely muscled thigh across his own leg. Castiel had no earthly idea what to do about this situation. While his brain ran through every scenario, his eyes moved down the cowboy’s body. His shoulders were broad, waist narrow, toned abs and he was naked. Castiel’s breath hitched. His cock began to stir and he quickly pushed down on it through the blue silk of his boxers. 

Castiel pushed the cowboy off of him and threw his legs over the side of the bed, back to Dean. He heard a grunt and a muttered ‘at’s up’.

Biting the inside of his jaw, Castiel willed his erection to soften. Several deep breaths later, he stood and faced the bed.

“Winchester!”

Dean bolted up and winced at the sudden noise, his head felt like it was going to explode. “Jesus Christ.”

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Castiel snarled.

“Your bed? Listen, Cupcake, I’ve been sleeping in this bed for six freakin’ months.”

“The name is Novak, not Cupcake, not Blue Eyes, not any other stupid name your pea sized brain comes up with. It’s Novak!”

“Whatever. It’s still my bed.” Dean pulled a pillow over his eyes. “Now, go away and let me sleep.”

“Since Austin City owns this motor home and since I’m its COO, this bed is mine from now on, you can take the fold out.”

“God, you’re an asshole,” Dean muttered from underneath the pillow.

“I’m going to take a shower. While I am in there, I would suggest you get your ass out of my bed and get ready to go. I told the driver will be here at 6:45.” Castiel glanced down at his watch. “That gives you 35 minutes.”

Dean didn’t move, nor comment. Castiel grabbed his shaving kit from his suitcase and stomped into the small bathroom. He stepped under the hot spray, fuming. He was going to wind up killing Dean Winchester before the three months was up. He took a deep breath, held it and then exhaled. He just needed to calm down. Hair shampooed, he began soaping up his chest, under his arms, down his flat stomach, his cock. He closed his eyes and pulled up the image of Winchester’s body draped over his. It had been too long. He hadn’t slept with anyone since…Chuck. Castiel groaned, even now, after all these months, he still felt pain at Chuck’s betrayal. His hand continued to stroke his lengthening cock, slick with soap. Instead of Chuck, he imagined Winchester on his knees, fist wrapped around him, beautiful lips parted to take him into his hot, wet mouth. Castiel’s head fell back and his hand moved faster up and down , precum mixing with the soap, feeling so damn good. He braced a hand on the shower wall and bit his lips to keep from crying out as he emptied his load.


	3. Chapter 3 - Road Trip

Once he heard the bathroom door shut, Dean threw the pillow across the room. Arrogant jerk. He groaned as his head pounded and his stomach rolled. Holding onto the wall for support, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He put a pod into his Keurig and punched the button. The aroma of coffee filled the motor home and he closed his eyes. God, he needed coffee.

After his first sip, he narrowed his eyes and looked around the motor home. It was clean, not that Dean was a slob, but his boots usually lined up by the door, six pair, all of them Austin City boots, a perk to being their spokesman. His CD collection was…wait… he peered at them…yep, they were in alphabetical order. This was not going to work. He could not live with an anal retentive asshole for the next three months.

He heard the shower stop and grimaced. He leaned against the counter and made a mental list of things he needed to do before they hit the road.

Novak stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair towel dried but still wet and curling. Dean admired the other man’s body. If Novak had a better personality, he’d tap that body in a heartbeat. He was lean, but not thin. A nice package could be seen bulging under the terry cloth. The other man turned, sensing Dean’s eyes on him.

“Would it be too much to ask for you to put some clothes on?” Novak said dryly.

Dean grinned, ignoring Novak’s comment completely. “I think we need to discuss our living arrangements before we start our little road trip. You get the bed. That’s fine. I like being naked. I sleep in the buff and we both have the same equipment, so you’re just going to have to deal. I cook, if you want to eat, you can help with the groceries. We will be sharing a very small hot water heater, so no jacking off in the shower…” Dean paused to take a breath and caught Novak’s face. He was blushing. “Oh wow, you used all the hot water, didn’t you? Were you thinking about me when you…you know?”

Novak slammed the bedroom door.

Dean was still laughing as he led his horses from the rodeo barns. Whiskey, a compact Appaloosa gelding, was his roping horse and Gin, a paint mare, was the horse he rode for parades because she was flashy. He was loading them in the horse trailer when Novak stormed out of the motor home. “How much longer are you going to be, Winchester?”

“Relax, Tiger, you gotta learn to chill or you’re going to stroke out before you’re forty.”

Novak opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it and went back inside the motor home with another resounding slam of the door.

Dean double checked all the latches and the trailer hitch. He entered the motor home and called out, “Honey, I’m ready to go.”

Novak and the driver, Garth, were looking over a map. Both men looked up. Garth grinned. “Horses loaded?”

“Yep,” Dean answered. “Have you decided where we’re stopping for the night?”

“We’ll stop in Denver,” Novak said, without looking up from the map.

“Alright, I’ll send you a text to check in later on and meet you at Miss Kate’s.”

Novak looked up. “Meet us? What do you mean by that?”

“Dean always drives his car. I just follow in the Winnebago here and we hook up when we get to where we’re going. In Denver, it’s always Kate’s,” Garth answered.

“Then I will ride with you.” Novack stated shortly, clearly not happy about the situation.

“I’d rather be solo, thanks all the same.”

“I insist.” Cas’ words were hard, leaving no chance of an argument.

Dean nodded his head and pursed his lips, then he spoke. “Look, Mr. Novack, I get that you don’t like me. What I don’t get is why you got the job of babysitting me? Couldn’t you have gotten some lacky from the corporate office to do this?”

Novak pulled himself to his full height and inhaled a deep breath. “Mr. Winchester, you are a commodity. You wear our boots and you use our saddles. For some reason that escapes me, you have a large fan base. I personally think you are an oversexed jackass, but you face sells our products. Quite frankly, I would not trust a “lacky” to keep you under control. Now, we’ve wasted enough time this morning, I would like to make Denver by nightfall.”

“Whatever.” Dean let himself out the door and a few seconds later, Novak followed him. Dean was pleased that Novak ran his hand lovingly over the front quarter panel of the Impala.

“Next to my brother and my horses, she’s the most important thing in my life.”

“She’s beautiful.”

Dean and Novak got into the car and watched as Garth pulled the Winnebago out of the lot and onto the highway. Dean turned the key and the car rumbled to life.

Once Dean was out into traffic, he pushed in a cassette and the opening bass notes of Highway to Hell filled the car. Novak didn’t comment, he just turned in his seat to stare out the window. For the next 200 miles, neither man spoke. Dean had changed tapes a few times, all hard, pulsing hard rock. Dean really thought that Novak would bitch and complain, but the other man just watched the scenery go by.

Finally, around 12:30, Dean turned down the stereo and asked, “You hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Any preferences?”

“Not really.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an excellent conversationalist?”

Novak turned towards him. His eyes seemed to burn into Dean’s and there was something there that Dean couldn’t quite…was that pain? Sadness? Rich, condescending jerk… what did he have to be sad about?

“Burgers it is then,” Dean said as he took the exit ramp of the interstate.

“We should go through the drive-thru.”

“What has you in an all fired hurry to get to Casper? The rodeo isn’t for another three days. You have a hot piece of tail waiting there, or what?”

“Some of us do work for a living, Mr. Winchester. Just because I’m on the road with you doesn’t mean I’m on vacation.”

“Are you always this much of an asshole, or is it just me?”

“Maybe it’s just you. Good looks and charm can only get you so far, Winchester.”

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a well known fast food restaurant and saw Novak grimace in distaste. He grinned. “So, you think I’m good looking and charming?”

Novak didn’t respond and Dean laughed. “Lighten up. We have three months together, do you really want to keep that stick up your ass the whole time?”

***

Gabe strode into his older brother’s office. “Any word from our baby brother?”

“I’ve received several, and by several, I mean a shit load, of text messages. Our little brother is not a happy camper.”

Gabe plopped himself down on the couch in Balthazar’s office and propped his feet on the coffee table. “Maybe we should have sent Michael from the Dallas office, he’s straight with a wife and kids, not to mention he’s not nearly as pretty as Castiel.”

Balthazar snorted. “Baby brother would knock you out if he heard you call him pretty. He did get the looks in the family though.”

Balthazar stood and went to his window. He stared out at the Colorado River that flowed through the city. He put his hands in his pockets and exhaled.

“I had to send him, Gabe. I’m worried about him. It’s been almost a year. Every since that bastard and Anna…” Balthazar let the sentence drop. Anna, their sister and Castiel’s lover embezzled a half million dollars from the company and left the country together. They’d hired private investigators to find them but hadn’t had any luck so far.

“Castiel has been working night and day, he hasn’t even taken one vacation day in all that time. I just wanted to push him into doing something different. Get him away from Austin.”

“You sure you aren’t doing any matchmaking with our very own spokesman?”

Balthazar laughed and turned to face his brother. “Castiel despises him. Then again, our brother is only going by what the tabloids say. Winchester is wild, but he’s solid. He's a good man.”

“Castiel doesn’t know about Winchester’s background, does he?”

“Only what he’s read in the papers and on the Internet. I’ve kept his real bio locked in my files.”

***

Dean drove, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. They were about 30 minutes out of Denver. He looked over at the sleeping man in the passenger seat. Novak had fallen asleep not too long after lunch. Dean couldn’t help the brief glance at the other man. He looked peaceful in sleep, long dark lashes fanning his cheeks, hair a bit rumpled, hands curled in his lap. He had long fingers and for a brief instant he imagined those fingers entering his body, opening him up.

“Mind back on the road, Dean.” He said the words softly, but Novak stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he reached up to rub his neck.

“How long have I been out?”

“About four hours.”

“Damn it.” Novak sat up straighter in the seat and pulled his cell from his jacket pocket. His thumb rolled over the screen and he began typing.

“We’ll be at Miss Kate’s in about 30 minutes or so.”

“Who is Miss Kate?”

“An old friend, she runs the campground I stay at when I’m in the Denver area.”

“I’ve already made reservations at a campground. It received good reviews.”

“Does it have a place for my horses?”

At, Novak’s wince, Dean knew he’d forgotten about them. “You may want to cancel those reservations, Mr. Novak.”

The two men rode in silence until Dean pulled off the highway onto a dirt road. Novak spent the entire drive on his cell, texting or emailing. “I’ll check in and then we go get some dinner. Garth is about 70 miles behind us, so we should be back by the time he gets here.”


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Stop

Castiel gave Winchester the game point today. He’d given a lot of thought to the logistics of this trip during the last half hour in the car. Winchester obviously knew what he was doing travel wise, too bad his personal life was a media circus. 

When they’d pulled up to the entrance of the campground, Castiel put away his phone. All his complaints texted to his brother were met with sarcasm or worse yet, logic. 

Dean and Castiel got out of the car and entered the office. A bell rung with the opening of the door and an elderly woman came out of an office located behind the counter. 

“Miss Kate, you are looking good.” Dean smiled broadly and went around the counter to hug the woman.

“Dean Winchester, boy, you are a sight for sore eyes. Heading to Casper, I suppose.”

“Yes, ma’am. How’ve you been?” Dean stepped back from the hug but continued to hold her hands. Hands bent with arthritis, Castiel noted.

“Just one day at a time, Sweetheart. And who is this handsome young man?”

Castiel stepped forward and extended his hand, “Castiel Novak, ma’am.”

“So, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Castiel said somewhat stiffly.

“Anything you need me to do, Miss Kate?”

“Would you mind fixing the fence around my garden, something tore it open and now the deer are eating my vegetables.”

Winchester smiled and kissed her cheek. “You got it, Darlin’.”

Castiel watched the exchange with interest. Winchester signed in and gave the woman his company credit card, the whole while talking about the upcoming rodeo, the weather and the woman’s vegetable garden. 

On the way back to the Impala, Castiel asked Dean how long he’d know the woman.

“Her husband taught me to rope and ride when I was 16 years old. He sponsored me for my first rodeo. Luke was killed about seven years ago and it hasn’t been easy on Kate. I help out when I can. I send a lot of cowboys her way. They’re always looking for someplace that will let them bed down their horses.”

Castiel digested this information once they were on the road again. Just a half mile from the campground, Dean pulled up to a small steakhouse. “Best steak around these parts.”

Castiel just nodded and got out of the car.

After they were seated and had each ordered a t-bone with baked potato, Dean looked across the table. “Your brother is a lot more outgoing and fun, what happened to you?”

Castiel reared back like he’d been slapped, but he recovered quickly. “Maybe I am outgoing and fun when I’m around people I like.”

“Fair enough,” Dean responded. He stared at Castiel for several minutes. Long enough to make Castiel uncomfortable so he finally averted his eyes.

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Castiel threw his own credit card on the table for the server.

“Well, Sweet Cheeks, as first dates go, this was a bust. I don’t think we need to see each other again.” Dean’s eyes danced at his own humor.

Castile pursed his lips and raised his chin. “Very funny, Winchester,” he said stiffly.

When the server came for with the bill, Dean smiled at the young man. “I need to place an order to go. The ten ounce sirloin, medium rare and the fries.”

“Yes, sir.” 

When the young man left, Castiel raised an eyebrow. “For your midnight snack?”

Dean leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. “For Garth, you remember him, don’t you? He’d probably like some dinner after driving that monstrosity all day.”

Castiel immediately felt contrite, he had forgotten about Garth. “I’m sure he appreciates you looking out for him.”

“He’s a friend,” Dean replied, as if that explained everything.

***

Garth was there when they arrived and Dean wasted no time getting out of the car. “Got your dinner. You eat while it’s hot and I’ll take care of Whiskey and Gin.” The two men bumped fists and Garth took his dinner into the motor home.

“Why did you name them Whiskey and Gin?” Castiel asked, following Dean to the rear of the horse trailer.

“Why not?” Dean smirked. He unlatched the trailer and placed a hand on the paint’s rump. He disappeared into the trailer and Castiel moved back when the horse began backing out. Dean tied her lead rope to the large iron ring on the side of the trailer. He repeated his actions with the Appaloosa. Once they were both out, he took the lead ropes and began walking down the dirt road.

Castiel stood for a minute, unsure of what to do. Finally, he jogged a few steps to catch up with the cowboy. Dean didn’t acknowledge him, he just kept walking until they came to a nicely maintained barn and a fenced green pasture. Dean opened the gate and led the horses inside. He removed their leads and gave each a friendly slap on their flanks. Both horses trotted away. The paint lay down in the grass and rolled, while the Appaloosa kicked out with his rear legs and began to race around.

Castiel watched Dean’s face as he watched his horses. His smile took Castiel’s breath away. Feeling very much like the outsider he was, Castiel turned to go back to the motor home.

Halfway back, he removed his suit jacket and slung it over his shoulders. Head down, deep in thought, he didn’t see the older women until she fell into step beside him.

“You look like you just lost your best friend.”

Castiel raised his head and gave her a half smile.

“One would need friends in order to lose them.” Castiel closed his eyes in horror. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

The woman put her frail hand on Castial’s arm. “Oh, honey, you have Dean and he’s the best friend anyone could have.”

Castiel gave a short bark of laughter. “I’m afraid we don’t like each other very much.”

“Then you ought to change that.” She patted his arm and walked away, leaving Castiel in the middle of the road looking after her.

When he arrived back at the motor home, he let himself inside. Garth was finishing up his steak. “Dean get the horses settled?”

“Yes.” Castiel turned to retrieve his laptop, but turned back. “How long have you been Winchester’s driver?”

“Since Mr. Novak…I mean the other Mr. Novak…signed Dean on.”

“I would imagine his ‘antics’ make your job difficult.”

Garth looked puzzled. “No, not at all. I mean, Dean’s a wild one, but you couldn’t find a nicer guy. He takes care of his brother, his uncle…family is important to him, so are his friends.”

“His reputation precedes him, Mr. Fitzgerald.”

“You don’t need to believe everything you read, Mr. Novak.” Castiel noticed that Garth’s voice had taken on a colder tone, almost like he was being scolded.

***

Castiel was busy on his laptop when he heard Dean return to the motor home. He looked to the bottom right of his screen and saw the time. It was after ten. He listened to Dean and Garth talking, he could not make out the words with the bedroom door closed. He wondered where Dean had been for the last two hours and he should ask him, after all, it was Castiel’s job to keep him in line. Instead, he pulled off his boots, the only western thing he ever wore, his slacks, dress shirt and tie. He crawled into the bed and looked to the other side. He thought of the morning and waking up to have Dean’s body draped across his own. And when did he begin to think of him as Dean instead of Winchester. His dreams were troubled by green eyes and kissable lips.

***

After watching his horses play for awhile, Dean made sure they had feed and hay; then went to see what he could do about Miss Kate’s garden fence. He was losing daylight fast so after a quick look, he got some tools out of the old workshop and mended the fence. It didn’t take him long and when he was done, he saw Miss Kate motioning him from the window.

“Got you all set, Miss Kate.”

“You’re such a good boy.” She patted his cheek. “Come on in, I have a cherry pie.”

“Will you marry me?” Dean asked, slinging his arms around her and twirling her around.

“You are such a bad boy,” but she giggled like a schoolgirl. 

The two sat at her table and talked until Dean saw the older woman stifle a yawn.

“I should probably get to bed but I’ll probably see you in the morning. Have a good night.” Dean turned to leave.

“Dean?”

He turned, “Yes, ma’am.”

“The young man that was with you, I think he needs a friend.”

Dean laughed. “Miss Kate, he can buy all the friends he wants.” His laughter died when he saw the disappointed look on the woman’s face.

“You’re better than that, boy.” She sniffed and pushed him out the door, shutting it forcefully behind him.

Garth was watching television when he got back and since the bedroom door was closed, he assumed that Novak was in there.

Garth had already made his bed on the small foldout, leaving the bigger one for Dean. Dean made his bed and the two men watched The Tonight Show and talked about tomorrow’s trip until Dean dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lighten Up

Castiel woke at his usual time and made the bed before opening the bedroom door. Light snores could be heard from the other two men. Castiel quietly made himself a cup of coffee before going to the shower. 

When he got out, he shaved and brushed his teeth. He thought about waking Dean, but something held him back. Instead, he quietly made his way through the motor home. His plan was to make another cup of coffee and then take it outside with his laptop. He could work until nine or so, and then he could wake the men. But his plan was forgotten, when he saw Dean asleep. The cowboy had kicked off his covers, but at least sharing a sleeping area with Garth had given him modesty and he wasn't in the nude. His tight boxer briefs were white and Castiel could plainly see the outline of his cock and balls. 

”Like what you see?”

Castiel’s eyes flew upwards, meeting Dean’s vivid green eyes. He froze for a split second before storming out of the motor home. He stood in the early morning sunshine, not able to catch his breath. He was embarrassed and angry at himself for being caught staring at Dean’s body. He started walking. Somehow he wound up at the barn. The Novak family, for all the western products they sold, never owned horses. Castiel was never around them, he couldn’t even remember a pony ride as a child. He heard a nicker from one of the stalls and moved into the dim barn. A large head reached out to him. He hesitantly reached up and rubbed the horse’s face.

“His name is Whiskey.” 

Castiel didn’t speak; he just continued to pet the horse.

“Okay, I’m going out on a limb here. I’m guessing you’re gay? Bi? Really deep in the closet? Obviously sexually deprived?”

“I’m not sure I was ever in the closet. It made my formative years hell,” he said, never stopping his hand’s movements up and down the narrow equine face, “It’s not that I’m…don’t worry, I’m not …you won’t have to worry about any advances.”

“I don’t think you’re my type.” Dean said, reaching his hand up to pat the horse’s neck. “Look, we didn’t start out on the best foot and maybe we’ll never be friends, but I’m willing to try to be more moral.”

Castiel laughed. “I think you have to have morals in order to be more moral.”

“That’s cold, man,” Dean laughed. “Come on, I’m hungry and I need coffee.”

They walked back. Dean did all the talking, he told Castiel about his horses and Sam. Castiel listened to every word and every nuance and realized that maybe; just maybe, he’d been hasty in his opinion of Dean Winchester.

Garth was up and moving when the got back and it was decided they’d get on the road within the hour. While Garth and Dean took their showers and got ready, Castiel sat on a picnic table under a pecan tree near the motor home and worked. Working together, they got the horses loaded, the motor home’s extensions pushed in and Garth pulled out just after nine.

“If you don’t mind, I’m going to say goodbye to Miss Kate before we head out.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll just sit here and catch up on some of my emails,” Castiel said. He watched Dean walk away. Today the cowboy was in well worn jeans, a gray t-shirt advertising Austin City Boots & Saddles and a pair of boots that Castiel recognized as one of their newer releases. He looked down at his clothes. It was something he’d never really thought about before. He was always in a suit. He did wear Austin City boots, of course, but that was his only concession to western wear. His brothers dressed more casually, even in the office, unless there was a board meeting. Castiel, even as a young adult, wore dressier clothes, he never played sports, though he tried to run when he had time. Zar and Gabe were always telling him to lighten up. Chuck had told him the same thing on many occasions, even in the bedroom.

***

Once they were on the road, hard rock blaring out of the stereo, Castiel seemed to relax. The lack of conversation was not nearly as tense as it was the day before. 

The second leg of the trip only took seven hours. They’d ate a late breakfast so they only stopped once for gas, drinks and just to stretch their legs. As they got closer to Casper, the scenery changed from cities and towns to wide open spaces with mountain vistas in the distance. On more than one occasion, Dean saw Castiel take pictures on his cell. 

The rodeo grounds were already teaming with horses, people and equipment. Dean drove around the arena to where a few motor homes and campers were already set up. With Austin City’s bright red and blue logo, theirs was not hard to find. Garth had already rolled out the extensions and the awning.

“I’ll drop you off and then I’ve got to get the horses taken care of.”

“That’s fine. Oh, by the way, I’ve arranged for an interview on a local talk show tomorrow morning.”

“What? A talk show? Are you nuts?” Dean looked incredulous. 

“Did you even read your contract?” Castiel said, head tilted in question.

“Sam read it and said it was fine.”

“But you didn’t…” Castiel pursed his lips and exhaled, the puff of air ruffling his hair. “Go take care of the horses and then you and I need to sit down and discuss some things.”

Dean, looking a little shell shocked, got out of the Impala and headed towards the arena’s offices. 

***

Castiel knew that Balthazar had gone over the contract with Dean, apparently he didn’t pay attention to the fact that wearing their brand and doing a few commercials and magazine ads wasn’t all being a spokesman entailed.

Garth was inside the motor home. “Hey, Mr. Novak. I’m going to walk around, unless there is something you need me to do for you.”

“No, I’m fine,” Castiel mumbled, already scrolling through his cell. 

***

“Hey.” Castiel didn’t look up. “Hey!” Castiel started and looked at Dean.

“Dude, I’ve been standing here for ten minutes.”

“I think you’re exaggerating,” Castiel said dryly.

“I’m going to the store to get some stuff for dinner. You want to come or not?”

“I will ride along. Mainly to make sure you don’t get tofu or something equally offensive.”

Dean burst out laughing. “Was that an attempt at humor?”

“No.” Castiel said, but the corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

Dean pushed the cart into the Walmart and began to put vegetables in the cart, Castiel wondered off on his own. Never having been to a store like this before, he was fascinated at all the items in the aisles. Growing up a Novak, he bought his clothing at specialty shops. This store had clothes, groceries, automotive supplies, electronics and countless other items. Soon, his arms were too full to hold anything else and he went to the front of the store for his own cart. While he was looking at DVDs, his cell alerted him to an incoming text.

Text from Winchester/5:55: WHERE ARE U?  
Text from you/5:56: In the store.  
Text from Winchester/5:57: Duh. Where in the store?  
Text from you/5:58: The DVD section.  
Text from Winchester/5:59: Stay there.

A few minutes later, Dean found him. He looked at Castiel’s cart and his eyes widened. “Holy shit!”

Castiel looked at his cart and back at Dean. “This is a nice store. You can buy just about everything here and it’s cheap. These DVD are only $5 each.”

“Cas…you really don’t get out much, do you?” Dean’s smile was warm and teasing.


	6. Chapter 6 - On the Air

Dean cooked spaghetti for dinner and Castiel was pleasantly surprised at how good it was. The three men shared a companionable evening, watching a few DVDs from Castiel’s haul at Walmart. Dean had been shocked when the total reached over $500. He had stared in amazement as the clerk rang up clothing, DVDs, CDs, toiletries, books and other items. Castiel paid with a platinum American Express card. 

Dean admitted to himself that he was envious. So many nights Dean had gone hungry so Sam could have food. Growing up, most of his clothing was stolen out of Laundromats or bought at thrift stores. He imagined Castiel Novak never went hungry in his life, and if his Rolex was anything to go by, probably never ever wore any clothing that someone else had worn.

When Garth had yawned for the third time, Castiel excused himself so the other men could get some sleep. They had to get up at four to be that the television studio by 5:30. Castiel had given Dean the list of questions that would be asked, coached him on his answers and was confident that Dean’s natural charm would get him through the interview without any glitches. 

***

Dean groaned when Castiel woke him quietly the next morning, or as Dean griped, “still the middle of the fuckin’ night”. 

Since he showered and dressed before waking Dean, Castiel had time to make both Dean and himself a cup of coffee in the travel mugs he found in the cabinet. It wasn’t until they were in the Impala and pulling out of the still dark lot that Dean realized that Castiel was wearing jeans, boots and a simple, white button down. 

“Slumming?” Dean asked, pointing to Castiel’s new jeans.

“I won’t be in meetings or interviews, so I just thought I’d dress more…casual,” Castiel said, self-consciously staring down at his clothing.

“Hey, not knocking it. Makes you look more human.” Dean chuckled and slid a cassette into the stereo. Back in Black poured out of the speakers making anymore conversation impossible.

The studio was bustling and Dean was whisked right into makeup. He complained about having to wear it, but he managed to flirt outrageously with the crew. Castiel stood to the side, until the two hosts came to talk to him. 

“Mr. Novak, hello and welcome to Wyoming A.M,” the perky blonde’s hand lingered in his, letting him know that she liked what she saw. 

The other host, a brunette, began to go over some of the questions, but the other host interrupted. 

“I just had the best idea. Mr. Novak, why don’t you come on the show with Mr. Winchester? We can let you lead into the commercial for Austin City Boots that will be airing at the ten minute mark. What do you think Hannah?”

“That’s a great idea, Meg.”

“No, Mr. Winchester is our spokesman. I’m not prepared….”

“Nonsense. It’ll be fun. We’ll still do the main interview with our cute cowboy, but you can give us a little background on the company. It’ll be good for business.” Meg tucked her arm around Castiel’s and before he knew what hit him, he was getting makeup applied.

***

“Gabe, get in my office. NOW!” Balthazar’s voice boomed over Gabe’s intercom. Gabe jogged the thirty feet to his older brother’s office.

“Where’s the fire?” Gabe said from the doorway.

“Our baby brother set up an interview with Winchester on Wyoming A.M. and guess who was sitting on the couch next to him?”

“No way.” 

Balthazar paused the video playing on his computer and turned the monitor around so his brother could watch it with him. He started the video over.

“And it gets better.” 

“What could be better than Castiel on a talk show?” Gabe asked in amusement.

“Wait for it.” Balthazar clicked the play button.

“Is he wearing jeans? Holy shit.” Gabe leaned in, mouth agape in shock.

“What’s going on?” A very pregnant woman stood in the doorway. 

Balthazar paused the video. “And what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I just finished with my appointment and wanted to take my husband to lunch.” She walked over and kissed Gabe. “What are you watching, nasty YouTube videos?”

Gabe pulled her down into his lap. “Better than that. Castiel was on a talk show this morning with Dean Winchester. And he’s wearing jeans.”

“What? Rewind it. This, I’ve got to see.”

The three watched as the two women questioned Winchester about rodeo life and his newest points standing and he was utterly charming. The cameras obviously loved him. Then the blonde turned to Castiel and asked a few questions about the company before fading to one of the commercials the cowboy had shot a few months back.

“Wow.” Ruby said softly. After a brief pause, she turned to her husband. “Isn’t Dean Winchester bi?”

“Yeah, why?” Gabe asked, looking up at her.

“She gave him a knowing smile. Rewind and watch your brother watch him.”

“What? Why?”

“Indulge me, I’m pregnant.”

Balthazar rewound the video again. A few minutes into the video, he paused it. 

Both brothers looked at each other and Gabe crowed, “He’s got the hots for the cowboy. Who would have believed it? I’ve got to call him.” But when he pulled out his cell, his wife put her hand over his.

“Don’t. Castiel doesn’t need your teasing, not after…just don’t, okay?” Ruby said quietly.

“You’re right, as always.” Gabe kissed her hand. “Come on, let’s finish watching it.

They watched as Winchester, dressed in his tight fitting jeans, Austin City boots, a pearly buttoned green, Western cut shirt and black Stetson showed the hosts how to hold a rope and twirl it for calf roping. The whole time, they kept their eyes on their brother, not the cowboy.

Once the video was over, Balthazar kicked his feet up on the desk and smiled broadly. “I think the decision to send our baby brother on the road was pretty damn smart.”

“Got to hand it to you, Bro….” Ruby stood and Gabe followed. “Now, I’m going to make out with my wife in my office.”


	7. Chapter 7 - What Started as a Bad Day

After the morning, Castiel didn’t think his day could get worse. He had not been prepared to be on television, but at least Dean was great on camera. Unfortunately, the day did get worse, for Garth, at least.

Back at the arena, the two men entered the motor home, only to find Garth on the phone obviously very distraught. When he hung up, he was almost in tears. 

“Mom’s in the hospital. She had a stroke this morning.” 

Castiel, ever the businessman and problem solver, made some decisions and within an hour, Garth was on his way home. He drove the motor home, hauling the Impala on a trailer. A half-ton pickup was delivered by a local dealership for Dean and Castiel’s use for the remainder of the circuit. Castiel and Dean had hastily packed their belongings, loaded it in the truck and were already unpacking at the local Marriot hotel. 

By lunchtime, Castiel and Dean were back at the arena. Dean wanted to get the horses out for some exercise. Castiel thought he could work while Dean did whatever it was that Dean did. He watched as Dean saddled Whiskey, admiring how Dean’s back muscles moved in the t-shirt he’d changed into after the interview. It was only after Dean was tightening the girth on the Gin that Castiel pulled his mind out of his fantasyland. “Why are you saddling both?”

“Both need exercise, so I thought you could ride Gin. You are supposed to be babysitting me aren’t you?”

Castiel paled. “I don’t ride.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Dean scoffed. At Castiel’s look, Dean added, “You’re serious.”

Castiel looked away. “We grew up in the city.”

“Yeah, but your family has been making saddles for 30 years.”

“37 years,” Castiel automatically corrected.

Dean shook his head and returned to adjusting the stirrups. “Well, I’ll be gentle for your first ride.”

The cowboy grinned at the sexual innuendo and led both horses out of the stable. 

“Dean, I really don’t want to…” But Castiel found himself talking to the horses’ rear ends. He hurried to catch up. “Dean, I don’t….”

Dean swung around. “Look, Cas, you’ve appointed yourself as my babysitter. You invaded my life and I really didn’t have any say in it. I’m trying real hard to make this work. So, lighten the fuck up and get on the horse.”

Castiel took the reins that Dean thrust at him. He looked at Gin, who returned his stare with soulful eyes. He’d watched enough television and been on enough photo shoots for their saddlery products to know how to mount a horse. He knew Dean was watching him, so he gingerly put his boot in the stirrups and hauled himself up.

Dean mounted a lot more gracefully than Castiel and nudged Whiskey into a slow walk. Without any urging from Castiel, Gin followed. Dean led them out to a dirt exercise field and once they were away from the arena, Dean maneuvered his horse to walk beside Castiel, their booted feet almost touching.

The cowboy gave Castiel pointers on how to move with the horse, how to hold the reins and a few of the basics of horsemanship. Castiel realized that he was enjoying himself. 

“Alright, Cas, let’s speed things up a little.” Dean gave Whiskey another nudge with his heel and Whiskey broke into a smooth trot. 

“It’s Castiel,” he corrected, just as Gin copied Whiskey. Castiel grabbed the saddle horn with an unmanly squeak. 

“Roll with it, Cas.” Dean laughed, watching Castiel bouncing in the saddle. “Feel her under you, move your hips in time with her movement, just like sex.”

Castiel blushed, but followed Dean’s instructions. 

“See, not bad. Now we’re going to canter. Gin’s gait is as gentle as a rocking chair. Just move your sweet ass in time with her.” With another nudge, Whiskey’s stride lengthened and Gin followed suit. It took a few seconds, but Castiel relaxed into the smooth gait. They made it to the end of the paddock and turned the horses, Castiel caught Dean’s eyes and he laughed.

Dean grinned. “Looking good, Cas.” Then he held up his cell and took a picture.

Later, while Castiel was tapping away on his laptop, Dean called Garth to see if there was any news. They talked for a few minutes and before he put his phone back in its belt holster, he looked at the picture he took of Castiel. He was smiling, something Dean never thought he’d ever see. Dean smiled at the picture. When he was brooding or pissed off, Castiel was hot, but smiling like that…damn.

He shared Garth’s news with Castiel. The stroke had been bad, but she was alive and breathing on her own. Castiel sent an email to his brothers, informing them of about the situation and told them to send flowers to Mrs. Fitzgerald.

The suite that Castiel got them had two bedrooms and a main living area. While Castiel continued to work, Dean was on his own laptop, answering emails from Sam and catching up on news from the rodeo circuit. With the events starting tomorrow, Dean shut his computer down at eight and told the other man he was going to shower and go to bed. He got a nod from Castiel, but the other man didn’t look up.

“You work too much.” The called out as he went into his bedroom. 

When he finished his shower, he slid into his bed and pulled out the latest Tom Clancy paperback and started to read. He was vaguely aware of the shower starting in Castiel’s room. He finished the chapter and was dog-earring the page when he heard the low moan. He cocked his head to listen. There it was again. He closed his eyes, imagining Castiel, water sluicing off of his back, hair slicked back, hand around his cock. Dean’s own dick began to harden and he reached down to stroke it slowly.

So caught up in his fantasy, he wasn’t aware that the shower stopped. 

Castiel, sated from his session in the shower, toweled off and pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He was about to crawl into bed when he remembered he needed to ask Dean what time he needed to be at the arena. 

Dean’s door was ajar, so Castiel pushed it open and stopped. “Oh, I…sorry…” he began to back out but Dean’s words stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t be. I was thinking of you anyway.” Dean’s voice was husky.

Castiel’s mouth went dry and he had no idea how to respond. 

“Why don’t you come give me a hand,” Dean said, his thumb rubbing a bead of precum over the head of his penis.

A voice inside of Castiel’s head told him to shut the door and return to his own room. His body told the voice to shut the hell up. His legs moved forward and he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, his stomach in knots, but his eyes could not look away from Dean’s hand moving up and down his shaft. Dean reached over and took Castiel’s hand and brought it over to cover his. 

Dean rose up on his elbows. “I want to fuck your sweet ass.” 

Castiel didn’t have a chance to answer, as Dean gripped his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Forcing Castiel’s lips open with his tongue, Dean moaned into the kiss. Castiel tasted of toothpaste and Dean inhaled the scent of citrus that he recognized as Castiel’s shower gel.

***

It had been too long, the small part of his brain that was still able to think told him. Even if it wasn’t true, when Dean said he was thinking about him, something stirred in Castiel. He wanted the cowboy. He knew it was just a roll in the hay for the cowboy and there would not be any feelings involved, but he needed this. 

Dean’s mouth was hard and wet on his and he gave in. He would let Dean take him. His body craved it. He thought of Chuck and how it had been good at first, but…no…no, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on his hand wrapped around Dean’s hard cock.

He felt Dean shift and opened his eyes. “Let me up for a second, Cas.”

Castiel sat very still on the bed, his cock straining inside the flannel pants. He didn’t look at Dean, just stared at a spot on the wall. He heard the zipper of Dean’s suitcase.

When Dean’s hands pushed his shoulders down to the mattress, he didn’t resist. He meekly lifted his hips so Dean could pull off his sleep pants. “Can you turn off the light?” Castiel whispered.

“I’d rather leave it on. I want to watch you while I fuck you.”

Castiel didn’t speak. He closed his eyes. He responded to Dean’s kiss and when Dean’s lips moved down to his neck, he moved his head, giving the cowboy better access.

“So hot, so fucking hot.” Dean murmured. Mouth and hands everywhere at once. Castiel wondered briefly if the small mewling noises were coming from him, but he didn’t care. 

He stiffened when he felt Dean’s slick finger at his hole. “Shhh, relax.” Dean whispered.

Suddenly, Dean’s finger entered him and he froze, he sucked in his breath, eyes opening wide. “What are you doing?”

Dean looked up and met his eyes. “What do you think, babe? Just getting you ready for a wild ride.”

Something must have shown on Castiel’s face, because Dean slowly removed his finger. “You’ve done this before, right?

“Yes…of course…just not like that…you can just…your cock.” Castiel was not making sense. He knew it but could not get the right words out.

Dean pulled away. “How many lovers have you had?”

Castiel turned his head away. “Enough.”

“How many?”

“A few blowjobs in college. One long term.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “Jesus Christ. Who was the fuckin’ jerk that…didn’t he…help you get ready before he…” It was Dean who was at a loss for words now.

Castiel rolled away and reached for his discarded pants. Dean tackled him before he’d gotten far.

The cowboy pinned Castiel beneath him. Green eyes intense, daring him to look away. “I don’t want this,” Castiel said, voice cracking.

“Yes, you do, but you aren’t getting it the way you’re used to.” Dean’s mouth came down, but it was gentle. Giving more than taking.

***

At Castiel’s reaction to his touch, Dean’s temper flared. He’d been into Dean’s kisses and touch, because Dean had felt and heard his response. Until he began prepping him, that’s when Castiel had tensed and acted like no one had ever touched him like that before. And from Castiel’s clumsy attempt at an explanation, Dean figured the guy he’d been in a relationship with was a selfish son of a bitch.

Dean loved sex, the hotter the better. Dean Winchester did not make love, he fucked. Oh, he made sure everyone had a great time, but it was fucking, pure and simple. But this time was different and if someone would ask him to explain it, he couldn’t.

“Cas.” Dean’s lips trailed over Castiel’s face, leaving small kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his closed eyelids. “Open your eyes.”

Castiel eyes were brilliant blue in the light from the lamp. “We’re going to make love and I promise it’s going to be good for you.”

Castiel continued to stare into his eyes. Dean gave him a slight smile before trailing more kisses down his neck and onto his smooth chest. His tongue moved wetly across Castiel’s nipples, and then he blew small puffs of air over them. He watched them harden and he gave a self satisfied growl. He looked up and Castiel’s eyes were open and watching, his lips slightly parted and his breathing was uneven.

He picked up one of Castiel’s hands and sucked in his index finger, licking and sucking each finger in turn. He kissed the inside of Castiel’s wrist, the bend of his elbow, his shoulders, moving across his collar bones and repeating his actions with the other arm and fingers.

His mouth nipped and licked and kissed down Castiel’s chest, his tongue dipped into his navel. Swirling around until Castiel shivered and whimpered.

Dean made his way down Castiel’s left thigh, using his teeth and then kissing the small bites. He pushed Castiel’s legs apart so he had better access to the backs of his knees. His razor stubble rasping against the skin of Castiel’s inner thighs. He left no piece of skin on Castiel’s legs or feet untouched by his mouth. When he ran his tongue up the arch of Castiel’s foot, the man just about came unglued and Dean chuckled against his skin.

He made his way up Castiel’s right thigh until he got to the juncture of his thighs. He inhaled Castiel’s scent, the aroma of citrus and Castiel’s musk, Dean groaned and his cock ached. His mouth danced over Castiel’s balls, and then he slowly pulled them into his mouth, one at a time. Putting his hands on Castiel’s inner thighs, he pushed them up and out, giving him access to Castiel’s puckered entrance. When his tongue dipped in, Castiel cried out and tried to pull away, but Dean’s hands held him firm.

“No, Dean…”

“Shhh.” Dean murmured against him and then he flicked his tongue rapidly, pushing in further with each pass.

“God…” Castiel’s cry was loud and laced with lust. Dean’s raised his eyes. Castiel’s head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck were rigid and his hands clutched the sheets like a lifeline. 

As much as Dean wanted to continue torturing Castiel with his mouth, he needed release and he wanted to watch Castiel come. He wanted to get him off with his cock buried deep inside his body. 

Without touching or using his mouth on Castiel’s cock, Dean rose up and reached for the lube he’d used earlier. He coated his fingers, warming the gel slightly before rubbing at Castiel’s entrance. He felt Castiel tense and once again, a surge of anger hit him. He wished he could get his hands on the man who’d taught him that sex didn’t need to be pleasurable for both participants.

Slowly, so very slowly, he inserted his finger just up to the first joint. “Cas, look at me.”

Cas obeyed. “I’ve got you. Just feel. Okay?”

Cas nodded and Dean pushed in a bit more. Once his finger was as deep as it could go, Dean crooked it slightly, searching for the small gland that would drive Cas insane. 

“Dean.” Cas cried out when Dean found it. Using his thumb on the outside of Castiel’s body and his finger on the inside, he had Cas writhing on the bed, pushing against Dean’s hand, his body begging for more. Carefully, Dean inserted another finger, working them in and out. Castiel was panting hard now, making guttural noises that were making Dean crazy. At the insertion of Dean’s third finger, Castiel began thrusting his hips.

“Please, please.” 

“Almost there, Cas. Almost….” Dean rained kisses on Castiel’s chest and neck. Carefully, he pulled his fingers out and Cas groaned in frustration. 

He watched Dean tear the foil packet with his teeth, his eyes glazed with want and need. Dean rolled the condom down over his shaft and coated it with more lube, using his hand to slick the entire length. 

“Raise your hips.” Dean instructed and when Castiel did as he asked, he pushed a pillow under his hips. 

Green eyes pulled at the blue ones. Dean pushed in, just the head. Castiel gasped and the muscles gripped Dean tightly. “Breathe.”

“More.” The single word sounded strangled and Dean pushed in. Inch by inch, so slow that his muscles began to quiver. Dean’s arms were locked at the elbow, holding himself up, so he could look down into Castiel’s flushed face.

“Wrap your legs around me.” Again, Castiel obeyed.

Dean slowly pulled out, leaving just the head in. He paused and then slowly pushed in, the head of his cock slowly putting pressure on Cas’ prostate. 

“You are so tight. I’m not going to last.” Dean pulled out again. Castiel reached for his cock, needing to come so bad. “No, babe. Please don’t. I want to show you….”

Dean thrust back in harder than before and Castiel screamed as his orgasm rocked him. Dean watched as the man under him came undone. Skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, face and chest flushed, eyes wide with shock and wonder.

Dean’s hips moved faster, as he rode Castiel through his orgasm. Dean’s own cock felt like it was in a vice, a hot, wet vice and suddenly he was on the rim of an abyss. He fell over the edge, crying out.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dust and Mud

When Dean came back down to earth, he rolled over and turned off the lamp. He felt Castiel shift to leave the bed, but he reached out and caught his arm. “Stay.”

“Dean, I….”

“Stay.” Dean’s voice was more firm and he threw a leg over Castiel’s thighs. “We need to talk.”

Castiel was quiet. Dean could tell he was holding his breath. 

“Who was he?”

“Just because you…had sex with me…doesn’t mean I’m going to discuss my past with you.”  
“I didn’t have sex with you, Cas. We made love. As hokie as that sounds, and trust me when I say that I’ve never uttered those words to another human being. No wonder you ‘re so uptight, if all you had to compare sex with was some loser who couldn’t take the time to…”

“Shut. Up.” Castiel’s voice was steely in the darkness.

Neither spoke for a long time. Castiel wanted to get up and go to his own room. While the sex had been perfect, better than any fantasy he’d ever had, he was embarrassed that Dean Winchester found the chink in his armor. No one, except for the therapist he’d seen briefly after Chuck left, knew how Chuck had treated him. Sex was ruthless, usually painful and unsatisfying. Why he’d stayed with him was still a mystery and maybe if he’d continued with the therapy, he’d know the answer. He should have been relieved when he’d come home to his empty condo. Not just empty of Chuck and his stuff, but the majority of Castiel’s things as well. His father’s watch, several antiques, paintings and even Castiel’s guitar signed by BB King himself. In the long run, losing all that was worth having Chuck out of his life. The betrayal of his sister was something else entirely. At least he shared the betrayal with his brothers. He knew that eventually Anna and Chuck would be caught and brought to justice, but a part of him wished he’d never have to see either of them again.

“When I graduated from college, Gabe and Zar were already working with my father. Anna, my sister, was an accountant, working in New York. I was expected to join the company as well, even though my father did not approve of my…sexual orientation.” Castiel’s words were barely above a whisper.

“The first few years at the company, I didn’t date anyone because I didn’t want to disappoint my father.” Castiel inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. “When my father died of a massive heart attack, I felt free to see people…to see men…”

“I met Chuck at a charity event a month later. He was charming and intelligent. He asked me out that night. A week later, he’d moved in. We lived together for five years. He was always impatient in bed, not abusive, just…” Dean felt Castiel’s shrug in the darkness. “He said I was too uptight in bed and blamed me for not being…satisfied or able to satisfy him.”

“Mother fuc….” Dean hissed, but stopped himself.

“I don’t know why I allowed it. It makes me sound weak, pathetic, I guess. Then last year, I came home to an empty house. 24 hours later, we found out my sister and Chuck had embezzled money from the company and left the country…together.”

Dean’s fists clinched, wishing he could get his hands on the bastard. He was quiet though, waiting for Castiel to continue.

“I haven’t been with anyone since.” Castiel shifted, turning his body away from Dean. “We’ve got investigators trying to locate them. I think they’ll find them eventually.”

“I don’t think you’re weak or pathetic.” Dean said softly. “You sure were a hard ass dick to me.”

Castiel didn’t laugh like Dean wanted him to. “You were everything I thought I hated. In realty, you were everything I wished I was. Outgoing, charming, beautiful.”

“Have you looked in the mirror, Cas? You’re fucking gorgeous. You have class. You’re smart, damn, Cas, I was envious of you.”

“See what I mean…charming.” 

They were both quiet again, each with their own thoughts. Castiel eventually heard Dean’s breathing even out. He rose, felt around on the floor for his pants and went back to his own bed. He lay awake for a long time afterwards.

***

Dean’s first ride was at ten. He was up and dressed by eight, wanting to get to the arena to watch the other riders. He knew Cas was awake, he’d heard him moving around, but he hadn’t come out of his room all morning. There was a part of Dean that was disappointed, but another part that was relieved. The morning after sex could be awkward. 

He’d really enjoyed making…fuck, what had he been thinking. They just fucked. That’s all. Sex between two consenting adults. They both had a great time. The talking afterwards wasn’t something he normally did but hey, Cas just needed to unload. Hell, he was rich and powerful, not to mention fucking gorgeous. He’d just helped him over a slump. Now, they could finish up this year’s circuit, have a few beers along the way and probably never see each other again after the next three months were up. Hell, maybe they’d fuck a few more times. He’d bet money that once Cas loosened up, he’d be a wild fuckin’ ride. 

He left a brief note, took the truck keys and left.

The arena was packed with participants and spectators. The ever present media hounded the riders that were high in the standings. A pretty redhead pushed a microphone in his face and asked if he thought he’d win today. He told her his patent answer, ‘I have some stiff competition but will do my best’. When she passed him her phone number, he took it with a wink and tucked it in his pocket.

Dean had drawn the fourth ride of the morning. A sorrel gelding named Gunslinger. Well known on the circuit for giving a rider a good show. Dean’s equipment bag was slung over his shoulder as he watched his competition and friends ride. 

When the rider before Dean mounted up, Dean opened his bag and checked his rigging once more. He made sure his glove was tight and made his way to the chute. Gunslinger snorted and shifted in the chute and Dean checked the tightness of his rigging. He worked his gloved hand into the strap and nodded.

The chute opened and Gunslinger hopped sideways out into the arena. Then he exploded, he twisted and bucked and Dean grinned when he heard the buzzer sound at eight seconds. The pickup riders raced out but before Dean could react, Gunslinger slammed into the wall, pitching Dean forward into the wall and then everything went black.

***  
Castiel woke early even though he hadn’t fallen asleep until sometime after one in the morning. He showered and dressed, but didn’t leave his room. He attempted to work, but after answering three or four emails, he sat staring out of the window at the snow capped mountains. Eventually, he heard Dean moving around. He couldn’t face Dean this morning. Everything was too raw. He’d told Dean more than he’d told his own brothers. 

He must have dozed off, because when he awoke, the suite was quiet. He looked at his watch. It was after nine. He never got a chance to ask Dean the time of his ride today. He went out to the common area and noted Dean’s door was open. Then he saw the note.

‘Figured you were busy working. Took keys to truck. Riding at 10.’

Cas grabbed his cell and his room card, then bolted out the door. At the front desk, he requested a taxi and as luck would have it, one was outside waiting for a fare. 

Cas showed his VIP badge and made his way through the crowds to the gate leading to the chutes. He was still looking for Dean when he heard the announcer.

“Up on Gunslinger, three time National Champion Dean Winchester, ladies and gentlemen”

Cas ran to the arena wall and stepped up on a brace just in time to see a rangy horse burst out of the chute. Dean’s legs spurred the horse into a great ride and Cas was relieved when the buzzer sounded. He let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The next five seconds were in slow motion. The horse hopped once, spun and crashed into the wall. Cas saw Dean slump down and slide off the bucking horse. Cas cried out as a hoof barely missed Dean’s head. The rescue riders were off their horses and the ambulance crew was already opening the gate to drive through. Cas ran to the gate but was stopped by two security guards. He struggled, “Damn it, let me go.”

For once, his money and his VIP status didn’t get him far. He was held back while he watched Dean loaded into the back of the ambulance. As it left the arena, Cas was finally released. He stood frozen in the dust and mud, surrounded by milling cowboys, not at all sure what to do. 

“Hey, you a friend of Dean’s?”

Cas turned towards the voice. He just nodded at the older black man, wearing a clown’s costume.

“They’re taking him to Mountain View Hospital. Here’s his stuff.” Cas was handed a dark blue duffle bag. 

The man turned to walk off but when Cas called out, he turned. “Do you know…is he…”

“He’s alive.”

Cas turned and ran towards the exit. When he was out on the parking lot, he drew a blank. He had to get to the hospital. His head whipped around in confusion. The truck, where would Dean have parked? Keys? Shit, keys? He ripped open the zipper of the bag and snatched the keys. Blinking, he made himself calm down and think logically. Then he ran again. The back lot was crammed with trucks, motor homes and SUV’s of every size and color. Cas pushed the alarm button on the key fob. He waited and heard nothing. He ran further into the lot and pushed it again. He heard the alarm sounding and ran towards the sound.

Using his phone’s GPS, he located the hospital and parked near the ER entrance. He asked the young woman at the desk for information on Dean, but she could tell him nothing because he was not a relation. 

Castiel paced back and forth, angry and worried. Suddenly, he remembered Dean’s cell phone was in his bag. He jogged out to the truck and opened the bag, locating the phone easily. Thanking God and everything holy that Dean did not password protect his cell, he found the contacts list and skimmed through until he found Sam. It rang once before Sam answered.

“Hey, bro. How was your ride?”

“Sam, this is Castiel Novak. Dean…Dean was in an….Dean was hurt…”

“What? Is he okay? How’d it happen?”

“The horse…I’m not sure…they won’t give me any information.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can get a flight.”

The COO of Austin City Boots & Saddles finally found his brain. “Get to the Houston airport as fast as you can. I’ll get a jet to you. I’ll call back as soon as I make the arrangements. And Sam, please be careful.”

Castiel’s next call was from his own cell. “Zar, I need your help.”

Zar, who had been on his way to a meeting, stopped in the middle of the hallway. If Castiel asked for help in that tone of voice, it was bad. “What do you need?”

“Call in any favors you have out there. I have to have a jet at the Houston airport, like five minutes ago. Dean’s been hurt and I need to get his brother here as soon as possible. They aren’t giving me any information, Zar. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’ll get you a jet, Castiel. You need to stay calm, Little Brother. I’ll call you back with the details. Give me ten minutes.”

Nine minutes later, Balthazar returned his call. He gave Cas all the information that Sam would need to get on a private jet waiting for him at SFO. He called Sam back and gave him all the details. If everything went according to plan, Sam would be landing at the Casper airport in less than four hours. Castiel would be waiting for him.

He did not want to leave Dean at the hospital alone, even though he could not see him. He paced, checked emails and texts from his brother. Two hours went by and finally, a nurse felt sorry for him and told him that Dean had regained consciousness, but was getting a CAT scan. 

After his third cup of really bad coffee, he went outside to get some fresh air. He walked around the grounds, his only thoughts were that Dean had to be okay. When had he started to care about the other man. Maybe it was just having really great sex, something he definitely was not used to. Dean had made him feel special. God, now he was thinking like a teenage girl.

Thirty minutes before Sam was to land, Cas left word at the hospital that he was going to the airport and if Dean asked, he was bringing back his brother. 

Castiel found the terminal for private flights and waited by the window. When a Cessna Citation taxied towards the terminal, Cas stood and walked towards the doorway leading to the tarmac. He watched Sam disembark, head ducked low to exit the plane. Sam saw him and jogged over to him.

“Any word?”

“He was conscious and they did a CAT scan on him, but they didn’t tell me anything else.”

As they drove back to the hospital, Castiel filled him in on the accident. Sam was quiet as he listened, never asking questions until Cas was finished talking.

“So, are you and my brother a thing?”

Castiel’s eyes stayed on the road. “No.”

Sam watched the older man. Just the way he said the single word…like maybe he wasn’t quite sure. 

“I knew you think my brother is…not responsible and kind of wild, but he’s a good man.” When Castiel didn’t respond, he continued, “Our father was a drunk and after mom died, Dean raised me. Sometimes he had to steal to get food for us. He always made sure I stayed in school and just about everything he earns from rodeos goes to pay my college tuition. The money Austin City Boots pays him for being your spokesman goes towards the care of our Uncle Bobby. He was hurt in a hunting accident and now he’s in a wheelchair. Dean pays his rehab and medical bills. You see, family means everything to Dean.”

Castiel exhaled slowly and glanced over at the younger man giving him a tight smile. “You don’t have to worry, we won’t pull our sponsorship. I’m just making sure that he doesn’t get any more bad publicity.”

Sam pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through it and then held it out to Castiel. “Look what he sent me.”

Castiel took the phone and after stopping at a red light, he looked at the picture. It was taken the day Dean took him riding. He was smiling at the camera. He tried to hand the cell back to Sam, but same said, “read the words of the text”.

Castiel looked up to make sure the light was still red and then quickly read the words and then he read them again.

‘Taught Cas how 2 ride today. Can you believe he’s never been on a horse? I think he had fun. I like him. A lot. Even if he does have a stick up his ass. LOL’

Castiel moved the car forward through the green light. He still held the phone. “I like him too.”

“You don’t know Dean. For him to say he likes someone, that’s huge.”

Castiel pulled into the hospital parking lot, not responding to Sam’s statement. He laid the phone down between them as he parked.


	9. Back in the Saddle

Dean woke with his head throbbing. Waves of nausea swept over him and he gagged. A nurse was there with a basin when he vomited. He lay back, exhausted with the effort. When he raised his hand to his head, he winced.

“Mr. Winchester? Do you know where you are?”

Dean turned towards the voice. He tried to focus on the nurse, but she was blurry. “Guessing hospital.”

“Do you know what happened to you?”

“Crazy horse…not the Indian chief, a real horse.” 

The nurse laughed. “I think you’ll be fine. I’m going to get the doctor.”

The doctor, a gray haired man, introduced himself as Dr. Winston. “Mr. Winchester, you have a serious concussion, but the CAT scan didn’t show anything to worry about. You had a nasty gash on your head, but we stitched that up. I’d like to keep you overnight for observation, but I don’t see why you can’t go home in the morning.”

“Will I be able to ride tomorrow?” Dean had a good ride today, but he still had two more days of events. Calf roping tomorrow and another round of bronc riding on Sunday.

“My advice is to give it a week before you get back on a horse, but I see enough of the rodeo cowboys to know you aren’t going to listen.”

Dean gave him a lopsided grin. “I’ll take your advice under advisement, Doc.”

The painkillers they pushed through his IV made him groggy and he slept. The next time he woke, a nurse was taking his vital signs and she smiled down at him. “You have visitors. Your brother is here and a gorgeous man with dreamy blue eyes is here too. He’s been here most of the day. Is he single?”

“My brother?”

“No, Honey, the other one. Your brother is too young for me.”

“Cas? Cas is…taken, maybe.” Dean didn’t like the green eyed monster that reared its head when the nurse described Cas. He blamed it on the painkillers. 

The nurse sighed. “The good ones are all taken.” She took his pulse and adjusted his IV. “I’ll send your brother in.”

Sam barreled through the door like a bull in a china shop. “Whoa, slow down, Sammy. I’m okay.”

“You had us scared to death. They wouldn’t tell Cas anything. God, he got a private jet to fly me here, Dean…a fuckin’ private jet. So, how are you, really? What’s the doctor say?”

“Jesus, slow down, you’re making my head hurt.”

“God, I’m sorry.” Sam managed to look contrite.

“Just kidding. My head does hurt, but it isn’t your fault. A private jet? If he has access to a private jet, maybe I can join the mile-high club.”

“I think he likes you, Dean, and I know you like him. Don’t act like he’s just another piece of ass.” Sam gave him his best bitch face.

“He’s out of my league, Sammy. I barely finished high school. Cas went to an Ivy League college, owns his company, he has class. Just don’t read anything into this, okay? We’re just two consenting adults…”

“Bullshit.” Sam barked.

“Sam…”

“He’s in the waiting room. I know he wants to see you, but first tell me what the doctor said.”

Dean told Sam everything the doctor said, except for the part about not being able to ride for another week. Sam was dubious when Dean said he could ride tomorrow, but he didn’t argue. Sam stepped out to get Cas and Dean hands got sweaty, like he was nervous. What the hell was that all about? He was rubbing them on the sheets when Cas and Sam came in the room.

***  
Cas’ heart rate was up and he was nervous about seeing Dean. Sam told him what the doctor said, so he knew that Dean was going to be okay. Why were his hands all sweaty? Why was he feeling warm all over? He hoped he wasn’t getting sick.

Dean looked pale against the white sheets of the hospital bed. The spattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose really stood out and Cas had the sudden desire to count them. His eyes took in the IV and the monitor showing Dean’s vital signs. A bandage covered the upper part of his forehead.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Cas said softly. Then he cleared his throat and spoke in his normal, gravelly voice. “They gave me your bag, so I have your equipment…” Cas’ mind went completely blank when he saw the monitor. Dean’s pulse rate was going up.

“Are you in pain? Do I need to get the nurse?” Cas took a step backwards towards the door.

“I’m fine.” He frowned when Sam chuckled. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Sam smirked. 

The nurse came in, stopping any further conversation. “Mr. Winchester needs his rest and visiting hours are just about over. He should be discharged around nine in the morning. Will someone be picking him up?”

Cas stepped forward, “We’ll be here to get him at nine.”

With promises to see him tomorrow, the two men left. Dean watched television for awhile and then drifted off to sleep. 

***  
Another nurse woke him with his breakfast the next morning. After he finished eating, an admissions clerk brought him his discharge papers and his medical bill. Dean groaned. How was he ever going to pay for this? $72,000 for an ER visit, CAT scan and an overnight stay. They’d just have to take payments. At this rate, he’d be riding broncs until he was sixty, just to pay bills.

When Cas and Sam got to the hospital, Cas sent Sam ahead to Dean’s room with a change of clothes while he settled Dean’s paperwork. He paid the hospital bill with his American Express and got them to email his receipt to the accounting department of Austin City Boots.

He was just about to turn into Dean’s room when he heard Sam and Dean arguing. He stopped just outside the door to listen, knowing it was intrusive and wrong, but not being able to help himself.

“72,000 fuckin’ dollars, Sammy. Fuck, I’ve got to ride tomorrow. I can’t afford to lose any points. I don’t even know where I am in the standings from yesterday. I got the full ride before that idiot horse tried to knock my head off, but I don’t know how many points I got. If I don’t stay in the running, I won’t get the championship this year. That’s $80,000 that we could use.”

“I’ll quit school for awhile and get a job…” 

“The fuck you won’t.” Dean snarled. 

Cas backed up a few steps and then stepped forward making sure his footsteps were heard before he entered the room.

Both brothers turned to look at him. “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No.” Both brothers spoke at the same time. 

“The nurse said you could leave as soon as you were dressed.” Cas said innocently, not letting on that he felt the tension in the room.

Dean threw off the sheets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He reached behind him to untie the hospital gown and it fell to the floor. Cas gasped at the bruising that ran along Dean’s ribs and hips.

Dean looked up. “It looks worse than it feels. Must have gotten these when I hit the ground.” 

He was just in his tight boxer briefs and Cas quickly averted his eyes. Sam held out the bundle of clothes and they waited while Dean dressed. His jeans and shirt from the day of the rodeo had been cut off of him, but his boots were in a bag by the bed. He winced as he pulled them on.

“Alright, I’m ready. I’ve got to drop off his paperwork and then we can go.”

Cas casually stepped forward and took the papers out of Dean’s hand. “Hey…”

“Your bill has been paid by Austin City. It’s part of the contract that we pay all your medical bills.”

Sam spoke up. “That wasn’t part of the…” At Cas’ look, Sam stopped in midsentence. 

Dean missed the entire exchange between his brother and Cas because he was watching Cas ball up the paperwork and throw it in the trashcan. The only word he focused on was ‘paid’.


	10. Chpater 10 - Ride 'Em Cowboy

Sam had spent the previous night in Dean’s bed, but after looking at the couch, Cas knew he wouldn’t be comfortable there. Without saying anything to Sam, Cas called the front desk and asked for extra bedding for the couch. When it arrived, along with a nice room service meal, Cas set it aside.

He was quiet as the two brothers talked and joked with each other. Occasionally, he offered something to the conversation, but mainly he just watched the interaction. He learned so much about Dean from just listening. At nine, Dean stood up and announced that he had to be at the arena at seven to get ready for the qualifying round of the calf roping event, so he was going to bed. 

“Sam, you won’t be comfortable on this couch. Take my bed and I’ll sleep out here.”

“Cas, you don’t have to do that. I can sleep anywhere.” Sam looked embarrassed at the idea of taking Cas’ bed. 

“I insist, just let me get a few things from my room.” Dean had watched the whole exchange from his bedroom door. He was getting ready to offer his bed to his brother, but an idea formed in his head.

Cas returned to the living area dressed in a pair of black cotton sleep pants. Dean really liked what he saw. Cas’ smooth and slightly muscular chest turned him on and when his eyes found the narrow line of dark hair running from belly button to the waistband of Cas’ pants, he had to turn away to hide his growing erection. Hopefully, if his plan of seduction worked, he’d be able to run his hands and mouth all over that body.

The three men were settled for the night. Sam in Cas’ room, with the door closed. Cas on the couch, still with the television on CNN, catching up on the news; and Dean, biding his time in his bed.

***

When Dean waited enough time so Sam would definitely be asleep, he got out of bed and opened his door. He padded across the carpet on bare feet, completely nude. Cas sensed movement and turned from the TV.  
“Dean.” Cas’ gaze started at Dean’s face, but slowly drifted downwards to the cowboy’s flaccid cock.

“Cas.” Dean took a few steps towards the couch. He let his hand trail across his flat stomach, and then let his thumb graze over the length of his shaft. His cock jerked at his touch, starting to fill and lengthen. 

Cas’ eyes went from Dean’s hand and cock to his eyes. He swallowed and Dean watched the other man’s Adam’s apple move up and down. 

Dean held out his hand, “Come on, Blue Eyes, I feel like a moonlight ride.”

Somewhat dazed looking, Cas took his hand and let himself be led into Dean’s bedroom. The drapes were open and a huge full moon shone over the mountain range, leaving the room bathed in blue light. Dean stepped up to Cas, chest to chest. He skimmed his lips over Cas’ jaw line, loving the feel of the raspy stubble. He dipped his head to kiss and gently nip the skin of Cas’ neck. Dean smiled against the warm skin when Cas moaned, letting his head fall back in submission.

While his mouth was doing things to Cas’ neck, he hands were slowly moving over Cas’ hips, back and belly. He felt Cas’ erection through the soft pants. “I think you are overdressed,” he whispered before tucking his thumbs into the waistband. As the pulled the pants over Cas’ hips, his mouth found a sensitive nipple and sucked it in. He worked it with his teeth, drawing gasps from Cas. Cas’ hands came up to cradle Dean’s head, holding him, letting him know that Cas didn’t want him to stop.

Cas kicked off his pants. “Tell me what you want, Dean.”

Dean raised his head and gave him a sexy smile that made Cas’ cock throb with anticipation. “I want you to fuck me, Cas. I want to ride your cock, Babe.”

Dean saw the apprehension fill Cas’ eyes and he pursed his lips. “You’ve never…”

Cas hung his head and shook it slowly. “I’m sorry, Dean. You should just find someone who…”

Dean silenced him with a punishing kiss, bruising, taking. He only relented when Cas started to give back just as rough, just as needy. “Don’t you ever…ever, fuckin’ apologize for what that bastard….” Dean stopped and pushed Cas onto the bed.

He stood over him, gazing down. “I want you to forget every minute, every fuckin’ day you ever spent with him. I’m not him and you aren’t weak. Do you hear me, Cas?”

Cas bit his lip and nodded. Dean walked around to the other side of the bed and grabbed the tube of lubricant. He crawled on the bed, on his knees. He uncapped the tube and squeezed the cool gel onto his hand and rubbed it around to warm it. Using one hand to hold himself up, he reached behind him with the other, finding his hole and working it.

“Next time, you’re going to get me ready for your dick. I’m just a little impatient right now.” 

“Next time?” Cas whispered, watching Dean’s finger moving in and out of his ass.

“Yes.” Dean hissed when he added another finger. He moved them in and out faster and faster. Cas gripped his cock tightly at the base and moaned.

Dean closed his eyes and added a third finger, feeling the burn as the muscles loosened slightly. “Need you now.” 

He straddled Cas’ hips and covered Cas’ hand with his own. He gave Cas a foil packet. “Put it on, hurry.” Cas fumbled because his hands were shaking, so Dean put his hand over Cas’ to roll the condom down his cock. Then he rose up, guiding Cas’ hard shaft so the head was at his entrance. He sank down, blowing his breath out as the head breeched his body.

“God, Dean.” Cas face in the moonlight was full of wonder and Dean felt a heady sense of power. He was giving this man something new, something he’d always remember…no matter what the future held for them.

Dean sank down deeper until his ass rested on Cas’ thighs. He let himself adjust for a few seconds, eyes closed in concentration. When he opened them, he grinned. “Hold on, Blue Eyes, cause I’m going to rock your world.”

Bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Cas’ chest, he began to roll his hips, lifting up enough that only the head was in him before sliding back down. The rhythm was slow and steady, up and down. Dean’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat as he held himself in check. He wanted this to last. Cas began to thrust upwards and his hands gripped Dean’s hips like a lifeline. Dean looked down into Cas’ face and couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting to put the look of pure lust and pleasure on Cas’ face. 

He reached down and grabbed Cas’ hands, interlacing their fingers. “Make me come, Cas. Fuck me hard and make me come.”

Cas needed no encouragement. His hips bucked up driving his cock deep inside Dean, over and over. Dean felt his orgasm building. “I’m gonna come,” Dean cried out, his hot cum shooting in ribbons over Cas’ stomach and chest. 

“Dean, God, Dean.” Cas’ hips thrust upwards twice more before he tensed, back arched as he went over the edge. 

Dean collapsed on top of Cas. He could feel their hearts pounding in their chests. They stayed like that, Cas’ spent cock still inside Dean, until the cooling cum and sweat forced Dean to rise up. He rolled to the side, landing on his back, quickly disposing of the condom, before letting his head rest on the pillow next to Cas’.

“Dean?” Cas rolled onto his side to face Dean. 

“Ummm?” Dean didn’t open his eyes.

“Thank you.”

Dean opened his eyes to meet Cas’. “Hey, you,” he said drowsily. “I’m the one that should be thanking you. Do you have any idea how fuckin’ hot you are?”  
When Cas didn’t respond, Dean pulled himself up on his elbows. “I meant what I said, Cas, forget him and everything he did and said to you.”

“I’m trying.”


	11. Chapter 11 - Ropes and Reins, Joy and Pain

Cas woke with the sun blinding him. He groaned and squinted at the glare. He was in Dean’s room. He looked over at the sleeping cowboy. Dean was sleeping on his stomach, one arm bent over his head and the other tucked under the pillow. The sheets were down to the middle of Dean’s back and Cas reached up to touch the smooth, tan skin. 

He wouldn’t forget Dean. The cowboy had given him back his confidence. Maybe when the rodeo season was over and Cas got back to his real life in Austin, he’d find someone to ease his loneliness. They wouldn’t be Dean, but he could settle for someone else. Dean probably had a string of men and women waiting for him. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, a dull ache for what couldn’t be his.

He glanced at his Rolex and sat bolt upright. “Dean! Dean, wake up. It’s 6:45.”

Dean opened one eye and grunted before turning over. 

“No, get up. Don’t you have to be at the arena by seven?” Cas gave Dean a few gentle shoves.

“Time is it?” Dean mumbled.

“6:45.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean jumped up and grabbed for the jeans he wore the night before. He grabbed socks out of his suitcase and threw open the closet. A pale blue shirt was tossed on the bed and Cas watched in fascination as Dean moved around the room at lightning speed. 

Midway between strapping on his chaps, Dean stopped and looked at Cas. “Aren’t you going to get up?”

“Huh?” Cas pulled his eyes away from the bulge at Dean’s crotch from the way the chaps fit him.

Dean stared at Cas and then grinned. “God, you look all sexed up, but as hot as you look, I’ve got to go. Are you getting up or what?”

“I need to shower,” Cas said, looking down at the dried semen tracks across his belly and chest.

“Then you’re going to have to find a ride then. I’m out of here.” Dean put his hat on and then, shocking both of them, he kissed Cas soundly on the mouth. 

“Calf roping starts at 9:30.” And he disappeared. 

Cas heard the suite’s door slam shut.

He stood, stretched and entered Dean’s bathroom. He started the shower and turned to the mirror. He had whisker burn on his neck and chest and he had a hickey right about his left nipple. He did look ‘sexed up’. 

He let the hot water cascade over him for a few minutes, recalling the night spent in Dean’s bed. Shaking himself out of his daydream, he used Dean’s shower gel and shampoo. 

When he was dressed, he went out to the living room and found Sam putting on his shoes. “Good, you’re up and ready. Your brother said the calf roping begins at 9:30.”

***  
Cas and Sam got out of the taxi and Cas led them to the offices to get a VIP badge for Sam. They walked through the crowds and entered the staging area. Horses and riders milled around waiting for their turn. 

After checking the roster posted near the stock pens, Sam informed Cas that Dean would probably be working Gin and warming up in one of the practice paddocks behind the arena. 

The two men found Dean and Sam climbed up on the rail fence. He waved at his brother and Dean turned the pinto towards them and trotted over. 

“Glad to see you made it out of bed.” Dean looked right at Cas and leered comically.

Sam looked from his brother to Cas and back again. Cas became suddenly fascinated by Dean’s boots and refused to look up at the cowboy. 

“We should go find a seat,” Cas said, a pink blush covering his neck and face.

“Yeah, have a great ride, bro,” Sam called out as the two men made their way back to the crowded arena. The stands were already filling up for the day’s events, but Sam saw two seats near the railing and he pulled Cas along.

They sat and watched as the calf roping competition began. There were eight riders before the announcer introduced Dean.

“Are you sure the doctor told Dean he could ride today?” Cas asked Sam.

“He said so, but I’m not sure I believe him.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, in Thursday’s bronc riding, Dean Winchester took a hard hit on Gunslinger, but we are happy to say he’s back in the saddle. Last year’s PRCA Runner Up in this event, Dean Winchester.”

Cas watched as the jumbotron showed Dean in the chute, tie-down rope clinched between his teeth. The gate burst open and a brown and white calf shot out with Dean and Gin right behind. Dean’s rope was in the air and the calf jerked to a stop as Dean’s lasso landed around its neck. Gin stopped and leaned back, hooves digging into the dirt. Dean jumped off and followed the rope to the calf and reached over to pull the legs out from under the calf. He wrapped the tie-down around three of the calf’s legs, stood and raised both hands in the air. The buzzer sounded to stop the clock. Dean ran back to Gin and mounted, nudging the horse forward to release the tension. 

“7.2 seconds, ladies and gentlemen. That puts Winchester just behind Jeff Donovan’s 7.1.”

Cas saw Dean grab his head when he rode Gin out of the gate. “Something’s wrong.” Cas stood and pushed his way through the crowd, Sam right behind him.

They found Dean still in the saddle, leaning forward over Gin’s neck. While Sam held Gin, Cas helped ease Dean off of the horse. “Dean, what is it?”

“Just got a little dizzy, that’s all. I’ll be alright.” He pulled away from Cas, trying to stand on his own. 

Cas looked furious. “Of all the stupid…”

Dean held up his hand. “Don’t lecture me, Cas. Not now.” He pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair. The small white bandage near his hairline was dirty. He took the reins from Sam and began walking Gin out of the building. Cas and Sam exchanged looks and followed. In the stables, Dean unbuckled Gin’s cinch strap and let the girth fall under her. Sam stepped forward and pulled off the saddle.

Dean slipped the bridle off and buckled on the nylon web halter. Cas picked up a brush out of the blue tack box and began to stroke the horse’s flanks. Dean watched him, impressed that he would help him take care of his horse, when he knew Cas wasn’t comfortable around the big animals. He put his bad mood behind him and put his hand over Cas’, showing him how to brush Gin. Sam stood back and quietly took a picture with his cell phone. 

The truck was quiet on the ride to the hotel. Dean’s pissy mood was over. His time put him third in the calf roping standings, which wasn’t bad with six more stops on the circuit. He blamed his dizziness for the slower time, but Dean couldn’t stay in a bad mood for long. Cas and Sam had both been quiet, letting him wallow in his self-pity, but he was done with it.

“What do you say we shower, grab some food and go out for a beer?”

“You should probably rest, Dean.” Cas took his eyes off the road for a second to glance over at the cowboy.

“Come on, Cas. Sam has to leave tomorrow afternoon.” He reached over to stroke Cas’ thigh. “Please. I promise to be good.”

Cas tried and failed to hide his smile. “You’re so full of shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who is following this story. The kind comments make me smile and want to continue. The next chapter will be up sometime this a.m.


	12. Chapter 12 - Cas Lightens Up

Dean took a couple of aspirin and said he felt better. He got dizzy in the shower, but he didn’t tell Cas or Sam. Sam changed the bandage and cleaned it with Neosporin ointment, and he claimed he was good to go. 

They ate at a Thai restaurant and Cas impressed both brothers with his talent of eating really spicy food without breaking a sweat. After eating, they went to a bar near the rodeo grounds that played country music and had a large dance floor. Cas felt out of his element, but at least he’d worn boots and jeans. Dean had even made him wear one of his Stetsons, which made him feel very foolish. After five shots of tequila, he took a selfie with Dean and sent it to Balthazar and Gabriel with the message, ‘do you like my hot cowboy?’

Dean found it hysterical that Cas was a cheap drunk. After watching Sam and Cas drink two shots in a row, he decided that he’d be the designated driver. It became Dean’s mission to get Castiel Novak knee walking drunk. After the fifth shot, Cas’ neatly combed hair looked like he’d just had hot monkey sex, his eyes were bright and he smiled at everyone that passed their table. This soon got on Dean’s nerves, since several buckle bunnies were hanging around the table. He flirted with them, but when they put their hands on Cas, he wasn’t a happy camper. 

When Dean excused himself to go to the restroom, he made Sam promise to watch Cas. He should have known better than to trust Sam, who was happily buzzed, with keeping an eye on Cas. He got back to the table and Cas was missing. 

“Sam, where’s Cas?”

Sam giggled and pointed to the dance floor. Dean’s mouth dropped open and once he got over the shock, his eyes saw red. Cas was on the dance floor, his shirt unbuttoned to his navel, Dean’s cowboy hat pushed back and why hadn’t Dean noticed how tight those jeans were? One of the two women dancing with Cas had her hand on his chest and the other woman was pressed up against his back, with her hands on his ass. Dean stomped onto the dance floor and pasted on a smile. 

“Ladies, I’m going to have to borrow my friend for a few minutes. Hope you don’t mind.” Both women, and up close Dean guessed they were in their early twenties, pouted. 

“But Dean, I’m dancing.” 

“I know, Blue Eyes, but we need to get going. Tell your fan club goodbye.”

“Bye.” Cas’ drunk smile would have been cute, if Dean wasn’t so pissed off.

Dean paid the tab and managed to get both men out of the bar and into the truck. He buckled Cas in the passenger seat and Cas giggled. 

They were halfway to the hotel when Cas’ cell rang. Cas fumbled around, squinted at the screen and punched his finger on the screen.

“Hello, Zar.” Dean glanced over and watched Cas slump into the seat. He took the phone before Cas dropped it.

“Mr. Novak, it’s Dean Winchester. Cas is…isn’t feeling well.”

“My brother is drunk off his ass. I could tell that from the picture he sent me…perhaps it was the shot glasses lined up on the table in front of him that gave me my first clue.”

“He….I…we….”

“Jesus Christ, Mr. Winchester. Talk much?” Dean winced at the older Novak’s clipped voice.

“Sorry. Yes, Cas may have had a little too much to drink, but…”

Dean was interrupted again. “Listen to me, Winchester, my brother isn’t one of your playthings.”

“I know…”

“Shut up and listen to me. I don’t know what’s going on with Castiel. He has an occasional glass of wine with dinner and he never even owned a pair of jeans. And for some strange reason, he likes you. Do you know what I had to do to get a private jet for your brother?”

“No, but I….”

“Of course you don’t. I had to promise a member of my country club that his daughter…his butt ugly daughter would do a photo shoot for our women’s line of boots. You screw with my brother and I’ll make sure you’re in that photo shoot.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean said meekly.

“Have Castiel call me when he wakes up. God, he’s going to feel like shit in the morning.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean was talking to empty air. Balthazar Novak had hung up on him.

He pulled into the hotel parking lot and woke the two men up. Sam was slightly better than Cas, but it was all Dean could do to get the men across the lobby and into an elevator. He pushed Cas against the wall and inserted the card key. He turned to get Cas, but Cas had slid to the floor. He looked up at Dean and smiled. “I think I love you.”

“Come on, Blue Eyes, get up. Sam, could you help me?” Sam gave him a glassy eyed stare and stumbled into the room. 

“Great. Just fuckin’ great.” He bent down and grabbed Cas’ hands and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s go, Lover Boy.”

Dean hauled Cas to his room and pushed him onto the bed. He made a quick trip to make sure Sam had made it to Cas’ room. Satisfied, that his little brother was okay, he returned to his own room. Cas was right where he left him. Dean tugged off Cas’ boots and it took a lot of effort, but he finally got Cas naked and tucked into his bed. He undressed and turned off the lights. Crawling in bed beside Cas, he finally had time to process what Cas had said in the hallway.

‘He was just drunk when he said what he said.’ Men with an Ivy League education, a Rolex and country club memberships didn’t fall for guys like him. 

“You’re back.” Cas’ words were slurred.

“Yeah, go to sleep, Blue Eyes. You’re going to have a hell of a headache in the morning.”

***

Cas moaned. God, his head was pounding and he felt a wave of nausea roll over him. 

“Good morning, Sunshine. Sit up and take these.” Dean held out his hand, palm up, holding two aspirins. In his other hand, he held a glass of water.

“I’m dying.” Cas muttered, pulling at the sheets.

“You’re just hungover. You got tore outta the frame last night.”

“Leave me alone to die in peace.”

Dean laughed and sat the glass of water on the nightstand. He unceremoniously stripped off the sheet, leaving a naked Cas sprawled across the bed. “Come on, take the pills, you’ll feel better.”

“Bite me.” Cas struggled with Dean for possession of the sheets.

“Didn’t take you for kinky, but hell, we can do that later if you want.” 

Cas’ look was scathing. “You got me drunk.”

“Sweetness, you did a fine job of that all by yourself.”

Cas gingerly sat up and held out his hand for the pills. He picked up the water and chased them down. Then he closed his eyes and fell back down on the pillow.

“I’m naked.”

“That you are.” Dean agreed with amusement.

“Did we…”

“Really, dude? You think I’d do that?”

Cas managed to look contrite. “No, sorry.” Then he looked up, meeting Dean’s dancing green eyes. “What did I do?”

“You danced.” Cas winced. “With two young women.” Cas visibly blanched. “And they were really touchy-feely.” Cas groaned.

“Oh, and you apparently sent a selfie to your brother. He wasn’t amused.”

“Damn it, Dean.”

“Don’t damn it Dean me. I was just an innocent bystander.”

“Innocent, my ass. You insisted I drink that shot.”

“Your ass is definitely not innocent.” Dean laughed at Cas’ scowl. “And I did insist you drink the first shot. You drank numbers two, three, four and five all by yourself.”

Dean walked towards the door. “I’m going to get my brother out of bed now. Check out is at 11:00 and we need to get a move on. Oh, your brother wants you to call him.”

Cas swore and he heard Dean laughing as he walked away.

Cas spied his phone in the pocket of his jeans. He got up, head throbbing with the effort, and bent to pick up his phone. He scrolled through until he found the picture. “Fuck me,” he muttered, before dialing his brother’s number.

“You’re alive and well, I see.” 

“Alive, yes. Well, the jury is still out.”

“You’ve fallen for Winchester, haven’t you?”

“What? No.” Cas’ voice was a little too high, similar to a boy going through puberty. Concentrating, Cas repeated, “No.”

“I’ve always been the one who knew you the best, Castiel.”

Cas didn’t say anything. 

“You’re dressing like a cowboy, you got drunk for probably the first time in your perfect little life and you let him call you ‘Cas’…you are so done for. And, ‘Cas’, I’m happy for you.”

“It’s not like that, Zar. He’s not the type to settle for someone like me.”

“You’ve always sold yourself short, Little Brother. You are the one that settled for that bastard.”

“Let’s not go there.” Cas said shortly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The three men checked out of the hotel, ate lunch and took care of business at the arena. Castiel would not let Dean ride in the day’s events, another round of bronc riding, but with his point standings, he was still in the running for a National Championship. 

Honestly, Dean knew he shouldn’t ride because he was still have slight headaches due to the concussion, so he let Cas have his way. This time.

Cas shook Sam’s hand at the airport and promised to call if ‘my jackass brother does anything stupid’. He walked away so Sam and Dean could say goodbye in private. 

Dean found Cas standing outside a gift shop, looking at the display of hats, buckles and other Western attire. “Let’s go in.”

Cas shook his head. “Come on, if you’re dating a cowboy, you have to have your own hat.”

Cas froze and looked at Dean, meeting his eyes, neither looking away. “Is that what we’re doing, Dean? Dating?”

“We can call it whatever you want.”

Cas nodded and pushed the door to the shop open. They walked out 45 minutes later with a new Stetson for Cas, as well as a nicely stitched Western belt, a few new shirts for both of them.


	13. Chapter 13 - Misunderstandings

The next few weeks went by too fast for both men, though neither would admit it. They drove from Casper to Rock Springs, Wyoming, where Dean was in the money in both of his events. The next rodeo was Heber City, Utah. 

Garth had called and told them his mother was stable and in a nursing facility. He asked if they needed him to meet them in Oklahoma, but Cas told him to take the time off to be with his family. He’d done it for purely selfish reasons. He and Dean had gotten closer or so he liked to think. They took turns driving the truck between rodeos and they talked a lot about their lives, their families, even sharing small tidbits of information about themselves, such as favorite colors, foods, bands and movies.

The nights were Cas’ favorite times. Dean proved to him time after time that he was a good lover, despite what Chuck had told him. With his added confidence, Cas shyly opened himself to different things. 

Once they got to Duncan, Oklahoma, and settled in the two horses at the rodeo grounds, Cas found them a hotel. After this rodeo, there were only three more stops on the circuit. Once they were back in Texas, Cas’ three months of travel with Dean would be over. He was sure he’d see him at the Nationals in Las Vegas, but their time together would be over. Cas was determined to make as many memories as he could. 

He planned a romantic dinner after the first day of bronc riding. He found a private chef that would bring dinner to their hotel. The room he arranged for had a large Jacuzzi tub that could easily accommodate both of them. 

At the arena, he watched Dean ride and grinned when the announcer called his time. It was a record for that particular rodeo event. He found he could watch Dean now; after the accident, Cas had not been able to watch for quite a while. Cas made his way down to the staging area to congratulate his lover, but stopped short. Several buckle bunnies and some of the media were crowded around Dean. He had his arm around a stunning redhead and there was a lipstick mark on Dean’s neck. Dean was smiling and signing autographs, but the redhead never left his side. 

He’d gotten used to the women and some of the men throwing themselves at Dean. Dean was always polite and he even flirted sometimes, but he would look over their heads and wink at Cas, letting him know it was Cas that Dean was going home with. 

This time, Dean wasn’t searching the crowds for Cas. The redhead reached up and whispered something in Dean’s ear and he laughed. It wasn’t until she put a piece of paper into Dean’s hand that Cas felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Dean took the paper and tucked it into his breast pocket. He nodded at something she said and it was her turn to laugh up into those beautiful green eyes.

Cas turned and walked away. He’d known all along it wouldn’t last. He’d just hoped he would have these three more weeks. When he got to the security area, he gave the truck keys to one of the guards and asked that he give them to Dean. He bummed a ride from a family of four, sharing the back seat with two twin boys. At the hotel, he quickly packed his things. His cell chirped. He looked down at the text from Dean asking where he was. He put it back into his pocket, text unanswered. He left his hat and other clothing in the room. The hotel could dispose of it, he wouldn’t be needing it anymore. He changed into one of his suits and called the airlines. 

Less than three hours later, Cas was on a flight home to Austin. He’d finally had to turn off his phone. Dean’s calls and texts were coming in every minute or so. When the plane landed in Austin, he turned his phone on and sent a single text.

‘Dean, good luck.’

***  
The ride was great, the horse had put on a show. He was elated when he heard his time. A record, he couldn’t wait to see Cas. The media and dozens of fans were waiting for him behind the gates. He made it a point to thank everyone for their praise. Miss Kate’s granddaughter, a champion barrel racer, pushed through the crowd to give him a congratulatory hug and kiss. He held her tight and in between signing autographs and answering the media’s questions, they caught up on each other’s lives. Dean told her he was seeing someone and she’d given him her new cell number. She wanted to meet the person that caused Dean’s eyes to light up like that, so they’d made plans for dinner.

As the crowds thinned, Dean looked around for Cas expecting him to be waiting for him. When the security guard handed him the keys to the rental truck, Dean was confused. Had Cas gotten sick or something? He sent a text, and then he called. Worried, he’d got into the truck and drove to the hotel, expecting to find Cas there with a logical explanation as to why he scared Dean.

The room was empty. Cas’ suitcases were gone. His hat, the one they’d picked out together was thrown onto the sofa, along with all of Cas’ jeans and shirts, even the belt they’d picked out was on the pile. Dean was crazy with worry. By that time, he’d called or texted over fifty times. 

He’d paced the room like a caged animal. Where the fuck was he? Darkness fell and with it came the text. 

He sat down on the bed and read the three words over and over. Cas had finally gotten bored with the poor, dumb cowboy. He threw the crystal bowl that decorated the dresser at the wall and shards of glass exploded, one hitting Dean in the cheek. He felt the trickle of blood but ignored it. It mixed with the tears that ran unchecked down his cheeks.

He called room service and charged a very expensive bottle of Irish whiskey to the room. Fuck Austin City Boots, they could take it out of his check.

***  
Dean drove to Billings, Montana, without stopping. Eighteen hours, over 1200 miles, hungover and miserable. He rode well, in the money, both in the bronc riding and the calf roping. He was focused on what he knew best. 

When Sam called to check on the standings and see how his big brother and Cas were doing, Dean told Sam to never mention Castiel Novak’s name again. Sam could not imagine what had happened between the two. It was obvious they loved each other. 

*** 

The morning after he’d left Oklahoma, Cas was back in his office. He told his secretary to hold all calls. Balthazar and Gabriel heard their brother was back through the office grapevine. It was past noon when the two brothers entered Cas’ office.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be on your way to Billings.” Balthazar said without preamble. 

“Winchester is fine on his own. The media loves him.” Cas spoke coolly but did not look up from his computer. The two brothers looked at each other.

“Cas, what’s going….”

“Don’t fucking call me that. My name is Castiel.” Cas snarled, pushing back from his desk. 

“Okay, Castiel, what happened?”

“Nothing happened. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve been out of the office for over two months and I’m busy.”

His two brothers quietly left the room. Cas buried his face in his hands. 

***  
Cas worked twelve to fourteen hours a day, sometimes he slept on the couch in his office, sometimes he made it to his condo. Stupidly, he kept up with Dean’s progress. He was doing well and Cas took it as a sign that he hadn’t been that important to cowboy. 

Gabe, Zar and even Ruby, who carried his new nephew, tried to get him to talk. He refused.

The circuit was almost over, the last event was in Liberty, Texas, just over 200 miles from Austin. Cas knew the event was being televised. His DVR was set to record it, but instead of watching, he went to a club. He sat at the bar and drank several shots of tequila. When the bartender announced last call, Cas was still sitting in the same spot, a row of empty shot glasses stacked in a pyramid stood before him. 

“Castiel, it’s time for you to go home.” Cas looked up into his older brother’s face. 

“How’d ya know where…”

“Alex,” Balthazar motioned towards the bartender, “got your name off your credit card. His wife works in accounting. He called her, she called me.”

“Come on.” By the time Balthazar had driven his inebriated brother to his condo, he’d heard the whole story. A slightly slurred and confusing story, but the whole story none the less.


	14. Chapter 14 - Facing the Past

A week after the Liberty Rodeo ended, Balthazar got the phone call he’d been waiting on for over a year. Anna and Chuck had been located in a small town in Peru. The Peruvian government was more than happy to turn the couple over to the federal government and they were extradited to Texas.

A court date was set. Balthazar called Castiel and Gabe into his office to tell them the court date. Castiel was quiet, while Gabe asked question after question. They would all have to testify and Balthazar knew his little brother carried the most scars. 

Balthazar hadn’t spoken to Dean Winchester since the end of the season. Nationals would begin in the first week of December. The trial was slated for the week before Thanksgiving. He’d hoped that Dean and Castiel would fix whatever happened between them, but as the weeks had passed by, Castiel was more of a workaholic than ever and refused to talk to anyone about the cowboy.

The Friday before the trial, Balthazar called Gabe into his office and asked him to shut the door. “I’m going to call Winchester.”

“Castiel will kill you.”

“I’ve heard Castiel’s side of it, so I think it’s time I heard Winchester’s. If he’s half the man I think he is, he’ll tell me the truth. Our brother was in love with him, he told me so in his little drunken stupor. We can’t let him face Anna and Chuck in the courtroom without resolving this…whatever this thing with Winchester is.”

At Gabe’s nod, Balthazar punched out Dean’s cell number on his office phone.

***  
Sam, home from Stanford on his fall break, heard his brother’s cell ringing. Dean was out in the garage working on his Baby. Bobby, who’d been released from the rehab facility, was out there with him. 

Sam was going to take the cell to his brother, but saw Austin City Boots come up on the caller ID. 

“Sam Winchester.”

“I was calling for Dean Winchester.” The voice definitely wasn’t Cas’. Sam was disappointed, he’d hoped to talk to the man that had stolen his brother’s heart. Dean would not even allow Cas’ name to be spoken around him and Sam wanted to know what happened. He’d seen the two of them together and knew whatever it was that happened, it could be fixed. 

“Dean is busy right now, but you can talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, son, this is a personal matter. Could you have Dean return my call.”

“It is about Cas?”

There was a long pause and for a minute Sam thought he’d dropped the call. Finally, he heard the other man talking to someone else and then he spoke to Sam.

“My brother…he’s …”

Sam interrupted, “Is he as miserable as my brother is?”

He heard the oldest Novak brother chuckle. “Probably. Look, Sam, I’m going to send you a newspaper article via email. You need to make sure Dean sees it. If he cares for my brother, he’ll want to see it.”

Sam rattled off his email address and promised he’d do his part. 

After a quiet dinner, Sam mentioned an article that he thought would interest Dean. Dean half-heartedly agreed to look at it. Sam opened his laptop, pulled up the article and pushed the computer across the table to Dean. He motioned to Bobby and the two men went to the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

Dean’s eyes were drawn to the headline and his stomach rolled. He could almost taste the bile in his mouth. 

 

EMBEZZLERS CAUGHT IN PERU, TRIAL SET FOR NOVEMBER 24

Charles ‘Chuck’ Reynolds, previously a correspondent for the Austin Chronicle, and Anna Novak, one of the heirs to Austin City Boots & Saddles were located in Peru in late October. The couple embezzled a half million dollars from Miss Novak’s family’s company and fled the country in March of last year. Mr. Reynolds was also involved with the youngest of the Novak siblings, Castiel Novak. The two men lived together for five years before the embezzlement occurred. Reynolds also stole over a hundred thousand dollars worth of antiques and paintings from Novak’s home.

The couple was arraigned on felony charges and the court date has been set for November 24th. Sources say the couple has pled not guilty. Neither the DA’s office or the couples’ attorney could be reached for comment.

 

The article continued, but Dean stopped reading. He knew Cas would have to be in that courtroom and would have to testify. 

He was still sitting there when Sam came out of the kitchen. “You need to go see him, Dean. You can’t let him go through this alone.”

“Sammy, please don’t…he left me. End of story.”

“Damn it, Dean, you loved him and he loved you.”

“Bullshit.” Dean slid his chair back so hard that it fell backward. “He never loved me.”

“That isn’t what his brother says.”

Dean froze, his eyes icy as they glared at his brother. “What did you do, Sam?”

“His brother called you today while you were working on the car. I answered. You need to fix this.”

“Seems to me, it’s time to get your head out of your ass, boy,” Bobby said from the kitchen doorway.

Dean turned and slammed the back door. 

“That went well,” Bobby said dryly.

“He’ll come around.” Sam just hoped his words were true.

***  
Cas paced the living room of his condo. Tomorrow morning he would have to face the man and woman who betrayed him and his brothers. His hands trembled as he poured himself a shot of whiskey. Whiskey…his mind wondered to Dean and the day he took him riding. He’d read that Whiskey had injured a tendon at the Liberty Rodeo and would not be ridden in the Nationals. He knew how much Dean loved his horses and how hard it must have been for the cowboy to see the Appaloosa hurt.

He threw back the shot and felt the burn of the alcohol. He started to pour another when his doorbell rang. He closed his eyes, knowing it was probably one or both of his brothers. They’d been hovering around him like he was a fragile piece of porcelain. 

Cas threw open the door, “Can’t you just leave me alone….” His words caught in his throat. 

“Cas.”

Just that one word uttered from those sweet, kissable lips were Cas’ undoing. He took a deep steadying breath. Dean stood, unshaven, dark circles under his eyes, holding his hat in his hands.

“Now is not a good time, Mr. Winchester.” His voice was strong and sure until the last word cracked.

“Why did you leave me?”

Cas left the door open, but turned and walked back to the living room. He needed another drink. He could get through this. It would be short and sweet, and then he would have some closure.

Dean followed, closing the door behind him. He stood and watched Cas pour a shot of whiskey and toss it back, wincing at the burn.

“Answer me, Cas.”

“The name is Castiel,” Cas didn’t turn to look at the cowboy, even though he wanted to. He wanted to see those green eyes once more, see those stupid, damn freckles one more time. But he stayed where he was, staring out the French doors at the cityscape.

“I saw you that last day…in Oklahoma…the redhead.”

Comprehension dawned on Dean and he put two and two together. “You saw Charlie. Miss Kate’s granddaughter. I told her about you. She wanted to take us to dinner.” He have a bitter laugh. “She wanted to meet the guy that…”

Castiel turned, his eyes full of pain. “The guy that what, Dean?”

Dean looked down at his boots. He wasn’t going to be able to take the ridicule he was sure he’d see in Cas’ eyes. 

“The guy that I was in love with,” Dean said softly. “Stupid, huh?”

Cas took a step forward. “Why is that stupid?” He held his breath.

“Men like you don’t…” Dean was pushed backwards into the wall and Cas’ mouth was on his, his teeth drawing blood. It was a punishing kiss and instinct made Dean push back, but then the kiss changed, became softer, more sensual and Dean moaned into it.

Cas raised his head, blue eyes locked on green. “I loved you with everything I had, Dean. Everything I had…and I thought you…couldn’t care about someone damaged.”

“You are such an idiot.” Dean pulled him back in for another scorching kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 - Reunion

“I’ve missed you so damn much,” Castiel murmured, trailing kisses from Dean’s ear to his jaw. His hands caught Deans and pushed them over his head, holding them tight against the wall. He moved his mouth down Dean’s neck and Dean turned his head to the side and raised his chin, giving Cas full access. Cas moved his mouth down along the edge of Dean’s shirt, pushing the fabric back to suck at the skin over the cowboy’s collarbone, leaving his mark.

“Bed…room,” Dean whispered.

Cas raised his head, the pupils in his sky blue eyes were blown wide. He was panting just as hard as Dean and Dean chuckled at the unfocused look on his face. “Cas, bedroom.”

Cas snapped himself out of the lust filled haze surrounding his brain and dropped Dean’s arms, only to grab his hand and pull him down a darkened hallway.

Once across the threshold of his room, Cas flipped the light switch and then launched himself at Dean again, hands everywhere, he couldn’t seem to get enough. “I love your shirt,” he murmured.

“What?” Dean’s own mind was barely able to form a thought, but he didn’t think now was the time for a discussion on fashion. Understanding dawned when Cas ripped open his shirt, the snaps making popping sounds. Cas dragged the shirt off his shoulders and then his mouth came down on one of Dean’s nipples. He teased it and then used his teeth, causing Dean to hiss. Dean felt a crazy sense of pleasure that rode the border of pain.

“Mine,” Cas growled before he moved his mouth to the other nipple. Biting and sucking. Dean’s hips bucked causing their erections to brush against each other through the fabric of their pants.

Dean pulled Cas’ face up to his. “Yours,” he said, his eyes melting into Cas’. Never breaking eye contact, he grabbed the lapels of Cas’ suit jacket and pushed it over his shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor. He reached up to the knot of Cas’ tie and loosened it. “The first time I saw you, you were dressed like this and I knew you’d be so fuckin’ hot under this suit.” 

Cas pulled his tie over his head and put it over Dean’s and his smile was sly. He stepped back and looked at the cowboy, admiring Dean’s chest and trim waist. He bit his lip and gripped the end of his tie, pulling Dean to him. Their mouths came together, wet and hot, fighting for dominance. Cas’ teeth locked on Dean’s lower lip causing him to issue a drawn out moan.

“Need you naked. Need to be inside you.” Dean grabbed the collar of Cas’ shirt and ripped it open, buttons flew over the carpet. “Uhm,” Dean murmured as his hands cupped Cas’ pecs before moving down to his belt. 

While Dean fumbled with Cas’ belt, Cas was working the zipper of Dean’s jeans down. “Damn it, Cas,” Dean was frustrated because his hands were shaking and he couldn’t unbuckle the belt. Cas pushed his hands away to do it himself and Dean hastily pulled off his boots, socks and jeans. When he was done, he gave a cocky smile to Cas, who was now standing in just his silk boxers. The silk was straining against Cas’ hard on and Dean cupped his hand over it, feeling the wetness at the head. “Do I turn you on, Blue Eyes?”

Cas pushed into Dean’s hand while claiming the cowboy’s mouth again. His own hand moved under the waistband of Dean’s boxer briefs and took his cock firmly in his hand. Dean closed his eyes and rocked his hips, thrusting his cock into Cas’ fist. Cas’ other hand gripped Dean’s hip hard enough to bruise, while Dean’s other hand wrapped around Cas’ neck, pulling him deeper into his mouth.

Dean pulled away, gasping for air. His eyes located the king sized bed behind Cas and he pushed his lover towards it. Cas fell back with Dean following on his hands and knees. 

“Cas…I love you.”

Cas reached his hand up to cup the side of Dean’s face, with his other, he gripped the tie, still hanging around Dean’s neck. “I love you too, Dean. I always will.”

“Tell me what you want, Cas.” 

“You. Tied to my bed.”

Dean rolled over on his back and pulled off the tie. He smirked as he handed the tie to Cas. Cas took the silk tie and pushed himself up on his knees. While he watched, Dean reached over his head to grip the wrought iron headboard with both hands. Cas crawled up the bed and tied the silk around Dean’s wrists. Once he was satisfied that the silk wasn’t too tight, he stood and stripped of his boxers. His thick cock proudly erect, balls heavy with need. Dean eyes were hooded and he licked his dry lips.

“Do you want to taste this?” Cas hand held his cock at the base, squeezing out a drop of precum.

“Yes.” Dean opened his mouth in a silent invitation.

Cas got back onto the bed and positioned his knees near Dean’s shoulders, pushing his cock to Dean’s lips. Dean used his tongue to lick the head, tasting the saltiness, before taking the head into his hot mouth.

Cas seemed to forget how to breath. Watching his lover’s mouth worshipping his cock was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. Dean took him in deeper, angling his head to open his throat. The green eyes gave him a silent signal. Cas pushed in, feeling the head of his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat. He moaned and pulled back. At Dean’s whimper, he pushed in again and again, fucking his lover’s face and Dean mouth worked him with every stroke. He felt Dean’s tongue flick the sensitive skin right under the head of his dick every time he pulled out. He had to stop…he needed to feel Dean inside of him.

Dean groaned when Cas pulled away, but he watched him open the nightstand drawer anticipating the feel of Cas’ cock pushing into him. Cas tossed the condom and lube onto the bed and then gripped the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Dean lifted his hips and his cock sprang free. Cas’ look was almost predatory and Dean could not help comparing it to the first time they’d been together. This Cas was confident and shameless.

Cas squeezed the gel into this palm and waited for it to warm. Dean spread his legs, lifting his knees to give Cas all the room he needed to prep him. Cas rubbed his finger against Dean and his hole clenched hungrily. When he finally slid one of his long fingers into Dean, the cowboy pushed back. “Hurry, Cas…need you.”

Dean’s hips rocked against Cas’ hand. Cas pushed in another finger, enjoying the moist heat, searching for just the right….

“God…Cas…” Dean’s hips bucked, fucking himself on Cas’ fingers when Cas’ fingers brushed over his prostate. 

When Cas added the third finger, Dean’s eyes locked on his. “Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me now.”

Gently, Cas pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom. He ripped the packet off with his teeth and threw the foil wrapping off the bed. His eyes never wavered from Dean’s as he rolled the latex down his thick shaft. 

Dean’s arms strained against the silk holding his hands. Cas regarded the cowboy below him, spread out, needy, a fine film of sweat covering his chest. He was so hungry for his cowboy. The head of his cock spread Dean’s hole and Cas watched as his cock disappeared into his lover.

Dean panted and whimpered as Cas pushed deeper and deeper, filling his body. When he was buried all the way inside of Dean, Cas stilled, waiting for a sign that he was ready. 

The cowboy lift his legs and wrapped them around Cas’ hips. “Now, babe, fuck me.” Cas pulled out and thrust back in. 

“Missed you so damn bad,” Cas growled as his hips moved faster. Dean felt so good, hot and tight. The heat spread through him, tightening his balls. 

Every thrust hit Dean’s prostate, hurtling him closer and closer. His cock ached with the need to come, but watching Cas, his face wrecked, all Dean wanted was to see the man he loved come. 

“Faster, Cas…harder. Fuck me harder.” Cas cried out Dean’s name as his back arched, his cock emptying itself deep inside him. Cas closed his eyes, letting the aftershocks rock his body while Dean’s body milked him dry. When he opened his eyes, he gave Dean a lazy smile and Cas pulled out, causing Dean to hiss. Quickly, he disposed of the condom and shifted down to take Dean’s rock hard cock into his mouth.

Dean’s body seized and he screamed Cas’ name as the wet heat took him over the edge. Cas let Dean’s cum fill his mouth before swallowing, the movement of his throat on the tip of Dean’s sensitive cock sent tremors through the cowboy’s body. 

Cas purred as he slid his body up his lover’s, pausing once to nip at Dean’s nipples before searing Dean’s mouth with his lips. Dean tasted himself, licking a drop of his semen that had escaped from Cas’ mouth. Their kisses became languid as their heartbeats returned to normal. 

Stretching his arm up, Cas untied the slip knot holding Dean’s hands. Dean eased his arms down, his hands numb from the strain he’d put on his arms. Cas took Dean’s hands in his and massaged them until the blood returned to them. 

Cas reached over and picked up a remote on the nightstand. He pushed one of the buttons and the room was plunged into darkness. “Really, Cas, remote control lights?”

Chuckling, Cas wrapped his arms around the sated cowboy. The two men talked about their weeks apart in between slow kisses until they fell asleep in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16 - By Your Side

Cas woke with a sense for foreboding, but then he felt Dean’s warm body next to his and he relaxed. He could handle today because Dean was in his life again. He kissed his lover awake.

Dean smiled and reached for his cock. Cas quickly batted his hand away. “I’ve got to get up.”

Dean grumbled, but let Cas get out of bed unmolested. He watched Cas walk to the bathroom and admired his firm, well rounded ass.

Dean rose and followed him into the bathroom. Cas flushed the toilet and turned. “Do you understand privacy?”

“You should have closed the door.” Dean said, pushing Cas away from the toilet so he could pee. 

Cas turned his back and started the shower. Dean flushed the toilet and whistled when he saw the shower. “Fuck, Cas, the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders could all fit in this shower. Dean ran his hands down the Spanish tile walls.

“Don’t even think about bringing them into my house, Dean.” Cas said as he stepped under the spray of three separate jets. Dean stepped in behind him and moaned as the jets pounded into his shoulders and back. 

“I’m never leaving here.” Dean moaned, rolling his neck, eyes closed in apparent ecstasy.

“Stay as long as you want, but I’ve got to be in court by eight.”

“I know. I left my luggage with your doorman. I’ve never known anyone with a doorman before.”

“I’ll call for it. Cliff will bring it up for you.”

Cas rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and quickly soaped his body. He grinned when he felt Dean’s hand on his ass. “Stop. I don’t have time.”

“We could have a quickie.” Dean pouted, hand still stroking Cas’ flank.

Cas kissed him quickly and backed out of the shower. “Raincheck.”

Cas finished drying off, rolled on his deodorant and was shaving when Dean finally got out of the shower. 

“Have you called Cliff, the doorman, yet?”

“Not yet.” Cas rinsed his razor before taking another swipe at his cheek.

“I need my clothes.”

“You don’t have to rush. You can stay here as long as you want.”

“I’m coming with you, Cas.” Dean turned and gave him a serious stare. “You’re not doing this alone.”

Cas stopped the razor midway down his face. “I didn’t think…”

“What, you didn’t think I want to be there for you? I’m your boyfriend and that’s what boyfriends do…or so I’ve been told. I’ve never been one before. Basically, I’m winging it.”

Cas gave Dean a smile so warm and full of love that the cowboy’s knees weakened and he found he had to hold onto the shower door for support.

“Boyfriend, huh?” 

“Yeah, now call for my suitcase, Babe. I can’t go to court naked.”

Cas called down to the lobby and arranged for Dean’s luggage to be brought up. While he waited, Dean borrowed Cas’ deodorant, but when he asked for Cas’ razor, Cas refused. He ran his hand over the stubble on Dean’s face. “Leave this, it makes me hot for you.”

“I’ll never shave again,” Dean said with a comical leer.

“No beards. Big turn off.” Cas said through the toothpaste foaming in his mouth.

“Stubble, turn on….beards, turn off. Got it.”

A doorbell sounded. “Got it.” Dean only took two steps before Cas grabbed his arm. “Not like that you aren’t.” 

“Afraid Cliff will be overcome with lust and take me on the living room floor.” Dean managed a wide-eyed innocent look that made Cas shake his head, while reaching for his robe.

While Cas was gone, Dean looked around the bedroom, something he wasn’t inclined to do the previous evening. The bedroom was large with a small seating area near the wall to wall windows. Besides the beautiful wrought iron bed, there were two nightstands and a large oak dresser. Nosy, Dean opened the closet door. “Fuck me sideways.”

“That would be painful.” Cas said behind him. He stood with a small overnight bag and a garment bag.

“You’re a freakin’ clothes whore.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “That is no way to talk to your boyfriend.”

Dean took the garment bag and laid it on the bed, while Cas disappeared into his closet. He returned ten minutes later, straightening his tie. 

“Dean?” Dean turned in response and then he grinned at Cas’ face.

“Close your mouth, Blue Eyes, you’re going to drool all over your tie.”

“You’re so beautiful.” Cas whispered, his eyes taking in the cowboy dressed in a perfectly tailored three piece suit, charcoal grey with fine pinstripes. His perfectly knotted tie was dark green and he wore black cowboy boots, polished to a shine.

Dean’s smile was shy. When he’d told Balthazar he didn’t own a suit, the older man had wired him a thousand dollars and told him to dress to impress. By Cas’ expression, Dean figured he’d done a good job.

***  
In Cas’ car, a black Lexus, the radio played classical music. Dean’s fingers itched to find another station, but the dashboard looked like a fighter jet’s, so he kept his hands to himself. Cas was quiet in the car and Dean guessed that the other man’s nerves were just about shot.

He reached over and took his hand, interlacing their fingers. “I’m going to be right beside you.”

Cas squeezed his hand and nodded.

After parking in the deck next to the courthouse, Cas stalled, fiddling with his tie. “Come on.” Dean took his hand. Right before they walked into the building, Dean turned and kissed Cas. “Listen to me.”

Cas stopped and nodded for Dean to speak. “I love you. You’re one of the strongest and smartest men I know. I’m proud of you, Cas. I’m proud that you’re mine.”

Dean smiled when Cas’ chin lifted and his shoulders straightened.

The media swarmed them when they got close to the door of their courtroom. Cas stood tall and answered a few questions, his hand tightly griping Dean’s. Dean, who was used to the media, stepped forward. “Mr. Novak and his brothers will answer your questions after the trial, please respect their privacy.” Dean pushed his way through the throng of men and women, leading Cas to where his brothers waited with the DA.

Balthazar studied Dean for a few seconds. “Nicely done, Winchester.”

Cas took their clasped hands and put them behind Dean’s back, pulling him in closer. The DA went over a few last minute things and then Cas’ nails bit into Dean’s palm. Dean followed his gaze. 

A tall dark-haired man and a pretty woman with red hair were being led towards the door. Both were cuffed behind their backs. They were followed by a large man in a tan colored suit. Dean hated Chuck Reynolds on site. Even in cuffs, the man looked smug. As they got closer, Reynolds’ eyes racked over Cas, sneering when he saw his arm around Dean.

When he spoke, he addressed Dean. “Cas is pretty to look at, but an ice queen in the sack. With your looks, you can do so much better.”

Dean stepped forward, putting the deputy holding Reynolds on alert. Dean smirked and got ready to defend Cas, but Cas surprised himself and Dean by getting right in Reynolds’ face. “You were the lousy lay, Chuck. Dean keeps me very well satisfied.” Cas’ voice was deep and filled with confidence. 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, Chuckie, Cas rocks my fuckin’ world. I don’t even think I’ll be able to sit today. Bet he never screamed out your name, asshole.”

Chuck’s face reddened with rage and he lunged at Dean, but the deputy yanked him back and shoved him into the courtroom.

Anna looked at Cas and mouthed the words, “I’m sorry,” before she was led into the courtroom behind Reynolds.

Balthazar stood with his hands behind his back. “Well, Mr. Winchester, that was educational. I really didn’t need that mental picture.”

“But funny as hell,” Gabe crowed. “I thought he was going to have an aneurism.”

***  
On the stand, Cas was articulate and professional. He didn’t rise to the snide comments from Reynolds’ attorney. He stated facts and he almost came across as cocky. Dean loved it and he leaned over to Gabe’s lovely wife, Ruby, and whispered, “He’s making my dick hard.” Of course, the whisper was loud enough for Reynolds to hear it, but not loud enough for the judge to hear.

Everyone around them snickered, but Ruby’s high pitched giggle alerted the judge. “Is there something funny?” he said, addressing the courtroom. Ruby bit her lip and took her husband’s hand. 

“We’re keeping him,” she whispered. 

***  
The verdict came back after the lunch break. Guilty as charged. Anna and Chuck were going to prison. The victory was bittersweet for the Novak family. Anna was softly crying as she was led away. 

Cas couldn’t bring himself to look at Chuck again, so his back was turned when the led him out. As the family walked out of the courtroom, Cas turned to Ruby. “What was so funny?”

“My future brother-in-law said…well, let’s let him tell you later.” She grinned and laced her arm through Cas’. 

“Future brother-in-law?” Cas asked quizzically.

Gabe piped up, “Nevada is a pro gay marriage state, just sayin’.”

Dean added, “Nationals start next week. Can you plan a wedding in a week?”

Cas opened his mouth, then shut it again. He looked at Balthazar for help. Balthazar didn’t crack a smile but spoke to Dean, “A week is doable. I’ll make some calls.”

“Looks like we’re getting hitched, Blue Eyes, “ Dean said with a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to wrap this up in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and comment on it. Y'all rock.


	17. Chapter 17 - Nationals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was going to be the final chapter, but a muse took over and there will be one more. Several folks have asked for this story to go on...a wedding, babies, etc. I can't make promises, but I've got Cas and Dean's future story in my head. I'll just take a break, write another story and who knows....hope to have the last chapter finished and up this weekend. Thanks to all of you that have left such wonderful comments!!!!

The National Championship was held in a huge arena located at the University of Nevada in Las Vegas. While Dean spent the following week after the trial with Cas, he’d had Garth trailer Gin to Vegas and take care of her until he got there. Cas and Dean flew in on Wednesday morning so Dean could have some time to work with Gin before competition began on Friday. Thursday was the opening ceremonies. Calf roping was slated for Friday. Dean wouldn’t compete again until the following Wednesday. Then the Saturday after was the awards ceremony naming each champion for each event as well as All Around. All in all, Cas and Dean would be in Vegas for the next ten days. Sam, Balthazar and Gabe would be flying in before the awards ceremony. 

The week before their flight, Cas and Dean spent doing a few photo shoots, but Cas took several days off to spend with Dean. He gave him a tour of their factories and showed him around the corporate offices. Dean made friends with everyone. He’d even had a beer with Cliff, their doorman. 

They both avoided the subject of marriage. Concentrating instead on the everyday things. Dean loved to cook and Cas loved to watch him cook. Cas ran every morning and Dean met him at the corner coffee shop when his run was done. Dean loved watching action movies, but Cas preferred reading quietly, so Dean bought a pair of headphones for Cas’ 56 inch plasma TV and he watched his movies, while Cas read, head laying in Dean’s lap. They had sex every night and most mornings. Cas was rapidly becoming vocal in his wants and desires, much to Dean’s delight. Cas’ nightstand now held handcuffs, an assortment of vibrators and dildos and even a set of nipple clamps.

After their flight landed, Cas had the limo drop Dean off at the arena to check on Gin while he checked them into the MGM Grand. Cas then arranged for a rental car to be delivered later that evening. Dean sent him a text when he was ready to be picked up and Cas had the limo driver take him to the arena. He released the driver so he could spend time arranging for a few advertising banners and ads to run on the jumbotron. He found Dean in the contestants’ stables with Gin and he was talking to the same pretty redhead from the Oklahoma rodeo. Cas hesitated for an instant and Dean caught it. He gave him a gentle smile. 

Dean knew Cas was thinking that the conclusions he’d jumped to had almost destroyed their relationship. He nudged Charlie and pointed. “And there he is now.”

Charlie gave Cas a warm smile and stepped forward. Cas held out his hand, but Charlie wrapped her arms around him, taking a second to whisper in his ear, “You silly man, he only has eyes for you, remember that.”

***

The three made plans for a late dinner and the men grabbed a cab back to the hotel. Cas began undressing Dean as soon as the door shut behind them. The sex was slow and easy, Cas touched and kissed every inch of Dean. When he got Dean off with his mouth, he rolled over on his back and Dean mounted him, riding him to completion.

They showered and dressed. They met Charlie at Emeril’s restaurant, because Dean loved watching the Food Network and it was his turn to pick the restaurant. Cas had made the reservations and as a romantic gesture, he asked a favor of the famous chef, who happened to be in town.

As the three made their way through the appetizer, Charlie and Cas got to know each other better and Cas found himself laughing at the vivacious young woman’s antics. It seems that Dean and Charlie met as teenagers on the junior rodeo circuit and had been friends since. 

Dean loved the food and when the server asked if anyone wanted a dessert, Dean and Charlie declined, but Cas smiled and asked for the chef’s recommendation. Dean’s eyes widened in shock when the famous chef himself brought the dessert. He sat with them for a few minutes and even gave Dean a signed copy of his newest cookbook. After the chef left, Dean looked at Cas and grinned. “You did that, didn’t you? You arranged that?”

Cas reached over and put his hand over Dean’s. “I knew it would make you happy.”

Charlie made a few gagging noises, but she was smiling broadly. “You two are too damn cute.”

***

Cas left the two friends in the MGM casino’s bar while he went back to the room to catch up on some work. 

As he walked away, Charlie grabbed Dean’s arm. “Damn, you are so freakin’ lucky. He’s hot, smart and God, he adores you.”

“I love him, Charlie. He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“So, are you going to make an honest man out of him?”

Dean shot back the rest of his drink. “Sore subject?” Charlie asked, concerned for her friend.

“Yeah, no. I don’t know. I mean, his sister-in-law teased him about it and he wasn’t mad or anything, but he wasn’t really into it either. He hasn’t brought it up since the trial ended.”

“Have you brought it up?” 

“No.” Dean looked sheepish and gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“So, propose.”

Dean barked out laughter and then bit it back when he saw Charlie wasn’t joking.

“What? Propose?”

“Yeah, and after what he did tonight with Emeril Lagasse, you better do it right.”

“Will you help me?”

“Damn straight.” The two put their heads together and each had their list of things to get done. 

Cas was in bed reading when Dean got up to the room. “Have fun?”

“I did. Charlie likes you a lot.”

“And I like her…a lot.” Cas smiled and watched his lover undress. Dean crawled and bed and kissed Cas lightly. 

“I’m going to the arena early tomorrow to get some practice in with Gin. We can meet up here later to dress for the opening ceremonies.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Cas knowing that Dean needed his rest, didn’t press him for sex, even though he wanted to feel Dean inside of him. He turned off the light and listened as Dean’s breathing evened in sleep. He fell asleep soon after, his hand resting on Dean’s chest.

***

Dean took the rental car the next morning and met Charlie at her hotel. Their first stop was a jewelry store. The next was the main offices of the event sponsors. A single call to the CEO of Austin City Boots smoothed the way for what he needed. By lunch, Dean’s plan was put into motion. 

He met Cas for a late lunch and the two spent the afternoon exploring the Strip. Back at the room, they took a long shower together, which ended in mutual masturbation. Sated, they lay on the bed together idly talking about the events of the upcoming week. 

“Come on, we’ve got to get up and dress.” Dean rolled off the bed, pulling Cas with him. Dean dressed in new Wranglers, a pearl buttoned, blue shirt, gray boots and a belt with his National Championship buckle. His Stetson was the same gray as his boots. He carried his chaps to put on before the ceremony. 

Cas was also in jeans and boots, but his shirt was a tailored black button down. He also wore a Stetson, but his was black. 

“Let’s go, gorgeous.” Dean held out his hand and the two men left their room. As they walked through the lobby of the MGM Grand, men and women alike turned and watched the striking couple.

Garth had washed and brushed Gin until she shone. The new saddle, straight from the Austin City factory, had been custom made with sterling silver conchos, each with Dean’s initials engraved on them. It had been a gift from the Novaks. Cas kissed Dean and went to the private box reserved for the Novak family. 

As last year’s champion, Dean would be riding out right behind the flag corps. All the other contestants would be following him for a ride around the arena. 

Cas eyes flashed back and forth between the jumbotron and the large gate at the end of the arena. The crowd cheered as the gates were flung open and three palominos strutted out, their riders dressed in flashy westernwear and each carrying a flag, the American Flag, the flag for the State of Nevada and the PRCA flag. As they started their circuit around the arena, the announcer introduced Dean and he raced Gin to the middle of the arena and with a signal, she reared up with Dean tipping his hat to the crowd. Gin raced around a complete circuit before falling in behind the flag corps. All the other contestants entered the arena and fell in behind Dean.

Cas stood as the National Anthem played and was so proud as Dean got Gin to kneel before the flags. Then as the riders left the arena, the lights lowered to just one spotlight in the center of the arena. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, the Make A Wish Foundation and the Professional Rodeo Cowboys Association is pleased to grant Jamie Bartlett his wish tonight. Jamie is six years old and has a rare form of cancer. His greatest wish is to meet his hero, Dean Winchester. But Dean thought he could do a little bit better than just shaking hands.”

A small boy was walked into the spotlight by a young couple. Cas assumed they were his parents. Dean had not told him about this. Cas found himself standing, his hands clutched at the rail. The crowd was so quiet that Cas could hear the hoofbeats before another spotlight lit up Dean and Gin. The pinto pranced, the silver on the saddle flashed in the light. 

Dean stopped the horse right by the couple and child. He reached down and accepted the child from his father. Dean put the boy in front of him and his head bent to speak to the child. Then Dean gave the child the reins and Gin began to walk. She walked halfway around the arena, the entire time Dean’s head was bent listening to the small boy. 

Cas watched the jumbotron because the cameras were close enough so he could see Dean’s mouth moving, could see his smile, could see the small boy’s broad grin. The little boy nodded at something Dean said. Then Gin broke into a smooth canter. Dean’s arms held the child steady as they raced around the outer fence. Cameras flashed and Cas reached up and wiped the tear on his cheek. That man, holding that dying child was the man he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

The remainder of the evening was a series of introductions, a presentation on the history of rodeo and a trick riding demonstration. Dean joined Cas as soon as he stabled and took care of Gin. When Cas saw him he pulled him into an embrace. “I love you, Dean. You have no idea how much.”

“I love you too, Blue Eyes. You okay?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the little boy?”

Dean shrugged. “They approached me at the Liberty Rodeo and asked. I couldn’t say no. I kind of had other things on my mind, Babe. You’d left me, then there was the trial. I just forgot to tell you He’s a great kid.”

“I am so proud of you.”

No one had ever said those words to Dean and for a moment, he couldn’t speak. The nerves he’d felt about his proposal settled and he knew his future was beside Cas.

***

Friday came and with it the calf roping event. Cas noticed that Dean seemed nervous. He’d never seen the cowboy nervous before an event and it concerned him. “Dean, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, sure, Babe.” Dean flashed him a grin and Cas let it go.

Cas waited with Dean until it was time for the competition to begin. Once again, he made his way to the private box. Sam, Balthazar, Gabriel and Ruby with his nephew, Michael, were already in the box.

“I thought you were not coming until the Awards Ceremony?”

“We just thought we’d like to see Dean ride.” Gabe said innocently.

When Dean’s time came, Cas stood at the rail. Gin performed beautifully and when Dean held up his hands, the buzzer sounded. Dean raced to Gin and mounted. 

“Dean Winchester with a time of 6.9 seconds. So far today, that is the time to beat.”

Cas grinned and turned to his family. They were all smiling and then Ruby pointed to the arena. Cas turned and looked back at Dean in confusion. He should have cleared the arena by now, but he was walking Gin towards this end of the arena.

“As y’all know, Dean Winchester is last year’s National Calf Roping Champion, so when he asked for a few extra minutes of our time, we just couldn’t refuse.”

Gin and Dean stopped right under the private boxes and he looked up at Cas. He dismounted and dropped Gin’s reins. A cowgirl came riding out of the gate, her red hair flying behind her. She stopped and handed Dean a microphone. Charlie looked up at Cas and tipped her white hat and then raced off the field.

Cas was so confused that he didn’t notice the cameraman for the jumbotron had fixed his lens on him. 

Dean tapped Gin’s leg and she knelt, her front legs tucked under her and then Dean went down on one knee. 

“Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” Dean held up a ring.

There was a collective “awwwww” from the crowd and that’s when Cas noticed he was on the jumbotron. Cas smiled and nodded.

“I’d go get that ring if I were you,” his oldest brother said from behind him. Cas grinned and climbed over the railing. He jumped down onto the dirt of the arena and strode over to Dean. Dean stood and pulled Cas into a hug, and then he stepped back and slid a simple platinum ring on Cas’ finger. He pulled Cas over to Gin and mounted, hauling Cas up behind him. Dean tipped his hat to the crowd and kicked Gin into a canter. The crowd roared as they cleared the gate.


	18. Chapter 18 - All Around Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter (including a short epilogue) but I've promised a few of you that there will be a sequel. Give me a few weeks to get a few more Cas and Dean stories out of my system and then we'll revisit the boys. There will have to be a wedding, maybe a baby or two, as well as the trials of being married...buying a house, and as always, an argument or two. Thank you to all the people who made all the wonderful comments. Love you guys!!

Cas woke the next morning before Dean and held up his left hand. The plain band looked like it belonged there. He was still staring at it when Dean opened his eyes.

“Not regretting saying yes, are you?” It was meant to sound teasing, but Cas heard the underlying uncertainty in Dean’s voice.

He reached for Dean’s hand and brought it to his mouth. After kissing each of Dean’s fingers, he spoke. “The only thing I regret is not realizing who your really were a long time ago. I wasted so much time.”

“We have the rest of our lives now.”

“Yeah.” 

Dean rolled over onto Cas, bracing his weight on his knees and arms. Cas looked up into his eyes. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed him softly. “Love you too.” Dean’s kissed deepened and Cas let him have control. Cas felt Dean’s hard cock brushing against his own hardening dick. His hands pulled Dean’s hips down, bringing their cocks together. Dean rutted against him, the friction causing both men to moan. “Need you bad.”

Cas’ hands gripped the sides of Dean’s face. “Let’s stay in bed all day.”

Dean chuckled. “Horny, Blue Eyes?”

“Always…for you.”

***

They made love, Dean on his knees, hands gripping the headboard. Cas behind him, back pressed to his, hips rolling, his cock moving in and out, just inches…riding slowly, wanting it to last. Dean felt Cas’s teeth on the back of his neck and arched against him. Cas’s hands were around his chest, pulling on his nipples, pinching occasionally because he knew that Dean loved the pleasure pain it caused. 

“Now, Cas. Take me…make me yours…please.” Dean rocked his hips back into Cas, taking him deeper.

Cas read his lover’s signals and shoved in roughly, teeth biting harder. His hands dropped from Dean’s chest, one hand cupping his balls and the other gripping the base of Dean’s cock tightly. He pounded into Dean. “Always, so fuckin’ tight for me. Want you all the time.”

“Fuck me, Cas. Please. Harder. Please.” Cas hips moved faster, his balls slapping against Dean’s. “God, yes.”

Cas loosened his grip on Dean’s cock and began stroking it. Dean whimpered as his orgasm overtook him. Cas shifted and his cock moved over Dean’s prostate, over and over. ‘Cas!” 

“Come for me, Baby,” Cas whispered against Dean’s ear. Cas felt Dean’s body tighten around him as he rode out his lover’s orgasm. His testicles tightened and he felt the heat of his own approaching orgasm. “Love you, Dean. Love you.”

***

The next few days were all about appearances and interviews. One afternoon was spent exploring Hoover Dam and Lake Mead. And Tuesday morning, Dean finally talked Cas into riding the roller coaster atop the Stratosphere. When the ride was over, Cas looked green and Dean had claw marks on his arm where Cas’ nails had dug into him. 

Finally the day of the bronc riding event arrived. Dean was calm and ate a hearty breakfast from room service. Cas could barely get coffee down. 

“Babe, I’ll be fine. I’ve done this a thousand times.”

“I know.” Cas stood and paced the room. 

“Okay, spill it. Something else is bothering you.”

“Do you wanttogetmarriedinVegas?” 

Dean just stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. When he could finally talk, his voice was soft. “Do you?”

“I asked you first.” 

“Cas, you look like you’re going to stroke out. If it’s what you want…” Dean shrugged.

Cas sat on the couch and then quickly stood again. Dean stood and grabbed his hand. “Do you really want to know what I want?”

Cas just nodded. Dean pulled him down on the sofa, still holding his hand. “I want to get married wherever and whenever you want. We can get married tomorrow, next week, next month…whatever makes you happy.”

“I want to wait until we get home. I want all our family and friends there. I want to take you someplace you’ve never seen for our honeymoon.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Dean squeezed his hand. “Speaking of home…I live in Kansas…you live in Austin. We’ll have to talk about it, but now, we’ve got to get to the arena.”

Cas, Sam and the Novak family all sat in the box, watching as rider after rider rode the wildly bucking horses. 

“Next up, Dean Winchester. Winchester won the National Championship last year and as some of you may have seen or heard, Dean Winchester, our favorite bachelor, is now off the market.”

The crowd booed good naturedly and a picture of Dean on bended knew holding the ring out to Cas was shown on the jumbotron. Cas turned pink when some of the people in the other private boxes called out to him.

“Winchester is up on King of Hell today. Let’s give him some noise, folks.”

Seconds later, the solid black horse burst out of the gate. Cas stood, holding his breath. They watched as Dean performed perfectly and Cas finally exhaled when the pick up riders hauled Dean off the horse. 

“An exceptional ride by Winchester.” There was a pause as the judges tallied their scores. Cas waited, sharing hopeful glances with Sam and his brothers. 

“93 points, Ladies and Gentlemen…one point shy of the world record!” 

The jumbotron showed Dean’s reaction to the crowds and Cas laughed. Dean threw his hat in the air and gave, what Cas could only imagine, a war whoop.

***

Dinner was a celebration and the champagne flowed. “So, Dean, how long of a break do you get before you have to go out on the road again?”

Dean looked at Cas’ face and saw him bite his lip nervously. It was another thing they hadn’t talked about. He should have discussed his future plans with Cas before now, but he’d wanted to get through the Nationals first.

“I…I’m…not going out on the circuit again. This is my last rodeo.” There was a stunned silence and Dean’s eyes met Cas’. “I’m 36 and I’m taking home the gold buckle again this year. I want to end my career on top.”

“What are you going to do?” Sam asked.

“Maybe run a clinic or something. I can teach.”

“Hey, a rodeo school. I like the idea,” Sam said, excited for his brother. Balthazar began offering business advice, but Dean was only half listening. Cas hadn’t said a word and it had him worried. 

Cas and Dean said their goodbyes and made plans to spend with the family the next day. The elevator ride was quiet since they had to share with an elderly couple. Cas slid the card into the door and they entered the room.

“Okay, spill it. You’re pissed that I didn’t tell you about quitting, aren’t you?”

Dean was slammed into the wall, Cas’ mouth on his, Cas’ tongue down his throat. Dean moaned and started undoing the buttons on Cas’ shirt. Cas dropped to his knees, unsnapping Dean’s jeans. He looked up at Dean and made quick work of his zipper. He reached inside Dean’s briefs and pulled out his cock. Dean gasped when Cas took him inside his hot mouth. The blowjob was wet and dirty and when he came in Cas’ mouth, Dean had to sink to the floor since he legs wouldn’t hold him anymore.

“Does this mean you’re happy I’m quitting?”

Epilogue

After winning All Around Cowboy, Dean spent the next week doing more interviews. Cas flew back to Austin and caught up on the work he’d neglected over the last two weeks. 

Dean and Garth trailered Gin back to Kansas. It took a lot of arguments from Dean and Sam, but they finally got Bobby to put his house on the market and move to Austin. Dean found a nice apartment that was handicapped accessible near the corporate offices of Austin City Boots. Sam had a room there when he came home from school. 

Dean moved into Cas’ condo after finding a place to board the two horses. January and most of February passed quickly as the two men started their lives together. 

After a fantastic Valentine’s Day spent on the beaches of Corpus Christi, the men set a wedding date of August 22, exactly one year from the time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
